Uploaded Gamer
by Nainoa
Summary: Self-Insert. Waking up and doing my morning routine was a normal thing to me. Not paying attention and getting ran over by a truck was not on my to do list. Waking up in an unfamiliar house after getting ran over by said truck without any injuries was just getting plain weird. Waking up with a blue screen in front of my face saying I've been reborn into another world was not cool.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that I couldn't keep out of my head after reading the Korean Manhwa _The Gamer,_ its really good actually, and funny to read if your a game lover and a anime lover.

But this story is gonna be about me. That's right, this is gonna be a Self-Insert Fanfiction.

But, instead of me going to _The Gamer _universe, I'm gonna make the universe I'm going to a Multi-Cross universe filled with good animes that is in the present era of our time.

Like for example, _Beelzebub_is a good example of a present anime filled with adventure for me to go to, another would be _Fate/Stay_ Night which is also an anime that is in our era time period.

So I'm gonna mix animes that has adventure and fun to it, into one universe, and I will make this work somehow one way or another. Hell, I might even throw in a game reference from another video game or something.

So that means no _Naruto_ for you _Naruto_ fans, since its like in the distant pass or whatever. But don't worry, I'm gonna throw in some _Naruto _references or some jutsu's from _Naruto_ for me to use, like the Rasengan.

Now that my rant is over, on to this whole new story about me!

**Disclaimer: **You guys should already know this now.

* * *

I woke up with a groan as my alarm started to blaze off, I just wanted to go back to sleep. Screw school, even if its a private school, and it can go and suck its own balls for all I care. But I have to go, even if it sucks full on, so that I could get good grades and go have a college career so that I could have a good job in my own future. I lazily got off my bed, and almost fell off in the process, and walked to my bathroom to do my daily morning routine of getting ready for school. Sigh, god I hate school.

Getting into my bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a normal guy, if not a good looking guy if I say so myself, with deep tanned skin, short black puffy morning bed-hair, which means that my hair was standing out in random places, brown eyes, a small scar running across my cheek-bone under my left eye, two beauty marks under my right eye, and two small earrings in my ears.

I grinned at myself, showing off a sharp canine tooth on my right, with a silver canine tooth on my left. Just for you to know, the silver tooth was originally a baby tooth covered by a silver cap that was supposed to come off years ago, but my dentist at the time accidentally put it on to tight and it never came off, but no one really notices it because I'm usually looking in their eyes while I'm doing it.

Oh shit, I forgot my glasses. No wonder why everything was blurry. After I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my wire-thin glasses, I finished my morning routine of brushing my teeth and washing my face and not fixing my hair at all since I like it like that.

Walking back into my room, I grabbed some clothes and threw on a white long-sleeve T-shirt with some tight cuffs, baggy black cargo pants with a chain on the left side, black Nike's Basketball shoes with blue highlights to it, multiple colorful wrist-bands on my right arm with a puffy black sweat band and a silver chain with a stylized silver cross dangling off of it with a smaller black gothic cross bolted over it, a G-shock watch and one of those iPod watches that could go on your wrist on my left wrist, a simple short-sleeve blue jacket with the sleeves ending at my elbows with a black flame-like pattern on the helm-line, a dark blue wireless Beats headphones that was connected with my iPod watch on my ears, and a blue baseball-cap that could cover my eyes from view on my head, but I had it on like normal people.

I was about to leave when I almost forgot the most important thing to me, I looked back at my dresser and grabbed a real authentic army dog-tag. I flipped it over to read "Robert Jr. Lievan" stamped over it. I ended up sighing at the name, it was my dads tag, I got it when I was eight years old after my dad died in Iraq. So I didn't really had a dad for nine years, but I sure had some really fond memories of him when he came from Iraq to play with me. I fiddled with it for a bit, before I gingerly put it on over my neck and tucked it under my shirt to hide it from view, but you could still see the chain a bit from around my neck.

I shook my head from getting some sad thoughts about my dad, the past is the past, nothing you could do about it. I looked at myself on a full-body mirror and grinned, damn I look good. I grabbed my sling-on backpack, with my laptop inside and two books for math, and walked out of the door, and out of my house that I lived in. I don't really have to worry about my mom, since she would be on a business trip across half of the world, so I lived by myself have of the time.

Walking out of the door of the house and locking it, I took in the cool morning air and gave out a big relaxed sigh. I always like the cool morning air, even if I hated waking up in the morning, it always relaxed me when I breath it in. I started walking to the private bus stop for Kamehameha High School, I know what your thinking and its not the move from Dragon Ball, its Hawaiian for "The Lonely One". My high school was named after King Kamehameha, the first King of Hawaii.

Yup, that means I'm Hawaiian to you people that is reading this. More like half Hawaiian actually, and that's rare to have. To tell you people that don't know, there is less than one percent of full and half Hawaiians in the world, and I happen to be half-Hawaiian. Again, really rare to have. I sighed as I pressed the button for the crosswalk, right now I'm five blocks away from the bus stop. I looked at my watch to see '6:49', still got time before the bus gets here.

Now that I thought about it, what the hell is taking so long for the crosswalk to work. I looked up to see it still stuck on the on the waiting hand, I looked down the road to see no cars whatsoever coming down the streets. Actually, now that I looked I didn't see any body while I was walking here. Usually there would be the early morning joggers right now or the people that usually open up there small shops for people to go in to.

Weird. But, oh well, I shrugged and blasted my music into my ears from my headphones and bobbed my head in time with the music. I looked down the road again and shrugged, I proceeded to jay-walk down the crosswalk.

Big mistake.

I didn't hear it at the time, but as I looked up to see any cars coming down the street, I saw an eighteen-wheeler barreling down to my face.

That was the last thing that I saw before everything went black.

* * *

My eyes opened suddenly as I looked up at the ceiling. Wait, ceiling?

I shot up form my bed, only to wince as it felt like my muscles haven't moved for hours. Damn, it felt like I didn't use them at all. Shit, where the hell am I? I looked around the room to see nothing extraordinary. It was just that; a normal room. A bed, that I was on, a dresser, a door that leads to a bathroom, and a door that leads out of the room. If anything, this room looks a hell a lot like mine. Except that it doesn't have any of my posters that I collected over the years.

I was about to get off of the bed before a blue screen appeared in front of my face. I jumped a bit at that, and widened my eyes from behind my glasses. The hell? What the hell is that? Its just floating there in front of my face. After I waited a bit to see if this was a hallucination or not, I looked closely at it and freaked out a bit when I noticed writing on it.

**Congratulations!**

**You have been reborn after your death at the crosswalk from being run over by a eighteen-wheeler. But don't worry, you have been reborn! Which is a good thing. **

**After your sudden death, your soul and current body has been transferred to another dimension so that you could live out your new life here. We already done some of the applications stating that you exist in this world, and even started up a bank for the money that you will need in the future so you can buy food and other such things to survive.**

**Now it is time for you to start your journey and find the adventure from this new world.**

**Survive and level up to win!**

**Good luck on your journey!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What. The. Fuck?"

I just stared at the glowing floating panel in front of me. The fuck? What the hell does that mean?! Did I die and get reborn or something? Fuck! And what the hell does it mean about another dimension? Does this mean I'm on another world? Fuck! Again! None of this makes any fucking sense!? The fuck do I do now? I still had my mom, she probably gonna go into shock, getting a phone call and getting told over the phone that her son died in a car accident. Damn, she's gonna be heart-broken to hear that her only son died. Oh god, this is insane.

I shoved my hands into my face and groaned. I kept on thinking on how my mom was gonna go through, probably now knowing that her son died just now. Wait, this looks familiar. I looked up from my hand and looked at the floating blue panel that just told me my new predicament. Actually, now that I look closer to it, it sure as hell look a lot like the panel from "The Gamer". I stared at it and try to connect on how it look so much like the panel from "The Gamer".

Yeah, it does look like it. I read the panel again, and thought about the similarity's between it and the panel from "The Gamer". I put my thoughts about my mom, and put up a brave front. My dad would do the same thing if he were to be in a situation like this. Only one way to find out. I cleared my throat and said, "Status Window."

Honestly, I really didn't expect anything to pop out of no where. Imagine my surprise when something did come out. I jumped as another panel popped up in front of me.

**Name: Lopaka Nainoa Lievan**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 5**

**XP: 0/5000**

**HP: 450/450**

**MP: 600/600**

**STR: 11**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 16**

**INT: 22**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 19**

**Points: 50**

**Money: $500**

Holy shit, this is actually happening. But damn, I got some good stats. Hell, there higher than my level, and there's 50 points! Okay, now I know this is exactly like "The Gamer. But how did I level up so fast? Maybe when I got reborn or something, I got a new and improved body and leveled up from that? I don't know, but I don't care honestly. I got free points! But what the hell am I gonna do now? Maybe level up? Yeah I should do that. But what do I level up first? I got some good STR and INT, and I'm not stupid like Han Jee-Han and just level up on one thing, I'll make everything else even, but if I needed to learn a move but have to level up only one thing, then I'll do that.

So I'll level up my DEX since its pretty low compared to the others. So I'll try to make STR, DEX, and WIS even.

**Name: Lopaka Nainoa Lievan**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 5**

**XP: 0/5000**

**HP: 450/450**

**MP: 600/600**

**STR: 15 **

**DEX: 15**

**VIT: 16**

**INT: 22**

**WIS: 15**

**LUK: 19**

**Points: 35**

**Money: $500**

Still got some extra points left, so I might as well use them all. I'll try to make all of them even.

**Name: Lopaka Nainoa Lievan**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 5**

**XP: 0/5000**

**HP: 450/450**

**MP: 600/600**

**STR: 22**

**DEX: 22**

**VIT: 22**

**INT: 28**

**WIS: 22**

**LUK: 22**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $500**

There we go, now that all of the points are spent and all of my stats are even, I'm good. Now that that's over, time to go see skills. I wonder if I got A Gamers Mind and A Gamers Body? Well its good as any time to check it out. "Skill List Window."

The stats panel dissipated in a blur and another panel opens up in the air in front of me showing my current skills. I looked at it only to see two icons on it showing a person with his hands clasped in front of him like he was praying with green energy around his body and a muscular arm with a red wristband with its fist clenched. And look at that, I do have A Gamers Mind and A Gamers Body.

**A Gamers Mind (Passive)**

**LVL: MAX**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Grants peaceful mind. Resistance to psychological status effects.**

Well...I forgot that it could do that. That probably explain why I didn't freak the fuck out and break down into a sobbing mess, that's pretty good in my opinion. Don't want to get all fucked up in the head if I were to get into a fight. Wait, why am I thinking about getting into fights? I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts and read the other skill.

**A Gamers Body (Passive)**

**LVL: MAX**

**Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game.**

Yup, exactly like Han Jee-Han's skill, and it does explain how my new and strange powers work, somehow. I waved my hand across the panel, making it disappear and sighed as I put my head into the pillow on the bed. The fuck am I gonna do now? I'm apparently in a new world, or dimension, with magical game-like powers exactly like "The Gamer" and now I'm somehow dead from my old world and I got reincarnated. If this doesn't get into my top ten 'weirdest things that happened to me' then nothing will.

This is insane.

After a while, I got off of the bed and stood up to my full height of 6'1 and stretched. I froze while stretching as I noticed that I still had my clothes on still, weird. Actually great, this was my favorite pair of clothes and I still have my iPod watch, Beats headphones, G-shock watch, and my phone. I reached into my shirt and took out my dads dog-tag, good I still have it, it was the last thing that I had of my dad. I put it back into my shirt and adjusted my glasses.

Now that I think about, if I had the same powers like Han Jee-Han then I should be able to get skills by doing some special actions. Yeah, actually maybe I could get the Observe skill, by examining the room. I looked around the room and just looked at anything that looked interesting, after staring intently at the dresser I finally got the skill.

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

Finally! I think I could actually stare at a dresser for ten minutes.

**Through continuous observation, a skill to find the targets information, Observe, was created. **

Great I got it, it'll sure as hell help in the future in anything happen to me. I looked at the dresser, "Observe."

**A dresser that holds clothes for you. **

Well that was pretty useless, but time to level it up. After continues Observes later, I managed to level Observe up to level 3 before I stopped. It sure was cool that I have these powers, actually I should be able to use Mana now like Jee-Han. But I shouldn't do it indoors. I walked out of the door of the room and started to explore the house a bit before I would go to the roof, turns out this house was exactly like my old home so that I don't have to worry about trying to find myself through out the house, though it doesn't have that homey-feeling that I made with my house after living there for years.

I opened the door to the roof and looked around, there were some pebbles here and there like any typical rooftop. I walked out to the middle of the roof and took in a deep breath through my nose, turned out it was also morning here to, the odds. I looked around the neighborhood and lifted my eyebrows in surprise, turns out I live in the same house but I sure as hell lived in a completely different neighborhood. It looked exactly like an anime neighborhood for teenaged animes. Where the hell am I? In Japan? Damn, this is somehow a plot to an anime to me.

Normal guy gets ready for school, guy gets killed in car accident, guy wakes up in a bed, guy finds out he has powers and somehow was reborn and thrown into another universe and isn't normal anymore, guys house is exactly like his old house conveniently, guy figures out that his neighborhood is a hell of a lot like an anime neighborhood, and guy is currently on the rooftop of his convenient house to try and figure out his new found powers. Yup, like an anime.

Sigh, damn. How the hell did this happen to me again? 'Cause I sure as hell would love to know what the hell is going on. But onwards to what I was about to do, so if I have the same powers as Jee-Han from "The Gamer" then I should be able to unlock skills by doing special actions, like for example: If I were to keep on swinging my fist around in the air, I should be able to unlock Bare Handed Mastery. With that, I got into a loose boxing stance and started to jab the air in front of me.

A good thing out of this was I knew how to box when I agreed to be trained by my friends dad, it was hard but it was worth it and fun. You will not believe the trouble that I got into, what people may think that Hawaii is a peaceful place, is kinda like any other place in America, just on a _much _smaller scale and it usually happened from school. After a couple of jabs in the air I finally unlocked Bare Handed Mastery.

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

**Through continuous use of your fist, a skill to fight bare handed, Bare Handed Mastery, has been created.**

Sweet! I fist pumped in the air.

**Your mastery has increased by 1.**

**Your mastery has increased by 1.**

**Your mastery has increased by 1.**

**Your mastery has increased by 1.**

**Your mastery has increased by 1.**

"Huh?" I said dumbly. The hell is this? Did my Bare Handed Mastery just level up five times? How the hell did that happen? I thought about it for a bit and came up with a hypothesis, since I knew how to fight by learning boxing before, I guess all of that experience came flooding in now since I never had this power until now, but in order to understand think of it like this: Think of a cooking class, you've been cooking as long as you can remember, bare with me, and you really like it. So you decided to go to a cooking class, but since you've been cooking longer than anyone there, your experience in cooking is farther than the others since you've been cooking before you signed up for cooking class, so you have a more advanced cooking level than the others in cooking by far.

Well at least I don't have to worry about leveling up my fighting skills, for now at least. Now, time for me to mess around with Mana and make some Energy Bolts, Spiral Energy Bolts, Mana Shield, Mana Arrow, and Spinning Mana Arrow. Now those are some things that I want to play with, and since I have above average Mana for my level, I should be able to spawn a lot of them. But where am I gonna practice for it? I can't just make a Spiral Energy Bolt and just chuck it around, it could destroy the neighborhood. My eyes widened when the thought came to me. I could just use an Instant Dungeon Create that Jee-Han used to train and stuff.

A blue panel suddenly appeared in front of me. I lifted an eyebrow at it. What is it now?

**A quest has been created.**

Okay, this is new.

**Quest Alert**

**Building Barriers**

**The Gamer must discover how to create Illusion Barriers in order to train.**

**Time Limit: None**

**Reward: 5000 EXP, ID Create**

**Failure: None**

A smaller blue panel appeared underneath the first one, hey would you look at that. It showed "Accept" and "Decline" on top of it. I guess I can have the choice of accepting it or not, but of course I'm gonna accept it. How the hell was I supposed to level up?

I hit the accept button. Both of the panels dissipated like before, and I got to work. If I remember correctly, Jee-Han figured out how to create Illusion Barriers by pooling Mana into his hand and think about one to create one. I closed my eyes and raised my right arm, making all of my wristbands and silver chain-cross jangle from my hand, and searched through the Mana coursing through my body. It was vast and it had a 'cool' feeling to it, I focused and guided some of my Mana to my raised arm and thought about one.

I heard a *ching* sound ring out through the air, before the surrounding noise from the neighborhood disappeared. The feeling like the world has changed, went through me, does this mean that the Illusion Barrier has been created? I opened my eyes, only for a panel to appear in front of me.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Another panel appeared in front of my face.

**A skill to make Illusion Barriers, ID Create, has been created.**

Another panel appeared in front of me again, only this time it was red.

**ID Create(Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0%**

**Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

I grinned at the panel and fist pumped, again. Sweet! This means that I could train in an Illusion Barrier without me having to worry about damaging the real world while practicing and making new skills in the process. Finally, I could make a all of the attacks that Jee-Han made by just using Mana. I raised my hand in front of me and gathered Mana into the palm of my hand, making my hand glow blue from the gathered Mana. A small ball of Mana bursted out of my hand, leaving a blue smoky trail behind it, and hit the side of a house on the other side of the street making a hole the size of my head. Three panels appeared in front of me, two of them blue and one red.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

**The skill to directly use Mana, Energy Bolt, has been created.**

**Energy Bolt(Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0% Attack power increases by INT. Range 10m  
**

Alright, Energy Bolt down and four more to go.

* * *

The sun was setting as I finished getting the skills that I wanted that were exactly like Jee-Han's. Spiral Energy Bolt was my most favorite one to make, I just made a ball of Mana over my hand and spinned it. It only took a couple of seconds to make, but when I finished, it was the size of my body. I could actually throw it, and it looked a hell of a lot like the Rasenshuriken from Naruto, but it had its differences. Like for example, the Rasenshuriken expands as soon as it hits it target and shreds it down to a molecular level with thousands of tiny wind blades. While the Spiral Energy Bolt was just a giant spinning ball of Mana that looked like a Odama Rasengan, I could throw it, yes, but it just shoves its way through the target instead of shredding it. It also has a ten second delay before it could be made, that's why it is a finisher move used as a last resort...or when I felt like it. What boy doesn't love explosions?

**Spiral Energy Bolt(Active) Lv1 EXP: 1.0%**

**A technique used to gather and spin an immense amount of mana is a spiral form. The spiral spin greatly increases its piercing power, and the increased amount of mana also greatly increases its strength.**

**20% Defense penetration.**

**600% attack damaged increase.**

**4 second spin time.**

**Depending on the user's wish, it is possible to increase the spin time to 10 seconds.**

**There is an additional attack damage increase as the spin time increases.**

Now the Mana Shield was easy to make, I just made a bubble-like mana to surround my body and harden it to block physical attacks. A neat trick that I learned was that I could make triple-layered Mana Shield to make it much stronger than before.

**Mana Shield(Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.00%/MP: 30**

**One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed since long ago, and Mana Shield is one among many. The ability to handle the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and Mana Shield is one of the many abilities using mana.**

**Effect: Blocks a portion of the impact.**

**50 additional MP used per minute.**

Mana Arrow was a bit tricky to make, but in the end, I was able to make it.

**Mana Arrow(Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.00%/Mp: 5**

**An attack skill that is hardened mana into an elongated shape. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana.**

The Spinning Mana Arrow was pretty easy to make, I just added a spin to the Mana Arrow to make the Spinning Mana Arrow.

**Spinning Mana Arrow(Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.00%/MP: 6**

**A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana.**

I remember reading from "The Gamer", that for every three levels you gained an extra arrow to use for the cost of one arrow. It was pretty much a spammed move if you make it to level 30, ten Spinning Mana Arrows for the cost of one is pretty OP in my book, since they have the destructiveness of making a three-foot hole in concrete.

I stretched my arms and yawned a bit, before I looked at the setting sun. It sure was nice to look at, to bad there was no one to enjoy it with. It sure was boring-actually scratch that-I _love _living by myself. With no mom to nag to you to do all of your chores, I could be a total lazy slob. But of course, I do clean the house but that only happens once every few months so it was all good for me.

Kinda wish there was an journal of some kind in MMORG games to figure out where the hell...I...was...oh son of a bitch. I face-palmed and dragged my hand across my face. "Journal?"

In a flash, a panel with the word "Journal" appeared in front of me. I clicked it with my finger, the panel was replaced with another one.

**Quest**

**Enemies**

**Maps**

Oh thank god! I can finally figure where the hell I was. I clicked **Ma****p** with my finger, getting anxious to know where the hell I was. I had a sneaking feeling that I knew where I wa-

**No maps available.**

.

.

.

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!?"

I took in deep breaths to release my stress at the prospect that I had no maps available to use so that I could tell where I was at the moment. Sigh, I could just walk around town and buy one from a store. I turned around and walked back in to the house to sleep for the night, and tomorrow I'll go out and buy a map. I just hope that I don't have to learn Japanese.

* * *

I woke up with a big yawn and stretched my arms over my head, I looked down at my body to see some tattoos on my body. I had a "NEVER BACK DOWN" tattooed under my collar-bone in small bode letters over my right pectoral. With a green barb-wire like wrapped around the middle of my right arm and a intricate tribal tattoo that covered my entire left pectoral that spanned to my left arm and covered it completely like a sleeve to my elbow. With my dads dog-tag hanging around my neck. It was quite a sight for girls everywhere. Yeah, I know you want this.

I yawned again and stood up. I walked to the bathroom in a sleepy daze, and did my morning routine of brushing my teeth and washing my face. I closed the door behind me as I started to piss in the toilet. The sound of piss going into the toilet was the only sound going through the room.

.

.

.

"OH SHIT!" I cursed as I ran out of the bathroom and into the living room and opened the nearest window, only to see the same neighborhood as yesterday. "AND SON OF A BITCH! IT WASN'T A DREAM AT ALL! IT'S ALL FUCKING REAL!?"

I sighed as I sat heavily on the bed, and put my head into my hands. Shit, I was hoping that I was in some kind of fucked up dream. Guess not. "Inventory."

A screen appeared in front of me showing a picture of me inside of a box, with the clothes that I wore yesterday inside of it. I dragged the clothes from the inventory and onto my body and in a flash of light, my clothes appeared back on me with my blue baseball-cap on my head and my glasses on. I stretched again and started to walk out of my new room and out of the house.

I locked the door behind me, I found the key underneath the 'Welcome' mat, and started to walk between the walkways of the neighborhood, enjoying the cool morning air. I looked around me and saw that the street was filled with teens walking to school with there friends. Damn, again, this looks a hell of a lot like a typical walkway for a high school anime. Ugh god, I hope that I don't have to go to one. I heard that Japanese schools are _brutal _compared to other schools around the world.

I pulled down my hat so that it could cover my eyes, and started to walk away from all of this to the nearest sidewalk that will lead to the city. Gotta find a store and buy me a goddamn map to that I could finally know where the hell I was at the moment. I gave out a tired sigh, this was getting real old real quick. But at least I got a badass power, in my opinion. So that was a light in the dark for me, and I could actually get more skills from just doing regular stuff instead of learning or unlocking an ability and having to work for it. Yeah, that was good. I gave out a big happy grin, and started to merrily walk to town with my headphones blasting music in my ears over my hat. Giving off the look of a American teenager, even though I was one.

Man, I can't live without my music. If I lost it, I would go absolutely nuts without some music to calm me down. So with my headphones blasting over my ears, I didn't notice the person running from behind me until the person ran into my back. I was startled and stumbled forward a bit. I pulled off my headphones, still blasting the music that I was listening to just now, to hang around my neck and turned around to start yelling at the person that ran into me, only to have my voice to die at the back of my throat.

She was a short girl, but not to short, with brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Orange? The most noticeable physical trait was her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms with her large breast. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins. And a real cutey to look at. Those weren't the real reason that my voice died in shock. The _real_ reason was because this girl was ORIHIME INOUE FROM BLEACH!?

Orihime rubbed her head a bit, before she looked up at me and an embarrassed came over her face. She stood up so fast it practically looked like she teleported and bowed in apology. "Ah, I'm so sorry Senpai! I didn't notice you in front of me at the time, so forgive me!" Orihime apologized to me..._Orihime __apologized to me._

...HOLY FUCK!? Its actually _Orihime_ from Bleach! How the fuck is she here, she's a fictional character!...Wait, the panel that I first read when I got here.

**_Congratulations!_**

**_You have been reborn after your death at the crosswalk from the eighteen-wheeler. But don't worry, you have been reborn! Which is a good thing._**

**_After your sudden death, your soul and current body has been transferred to another dimension so that you could live out your new life here. We already done some of the applications stating that you exist in this world, and even started a bank for the money that you will need in the future to buy food and other such things._**

**_Now it is time for you to start your journey and find adventure from this world._**

**_Survive and level up to win._**

**_Good luck on your journey!_**

Holy. Shit.

I can't believe this, I've been reborn into the Bleach universe!..._Oh shit!_ I'VE BEEN REBORN INTO THE BLEACH UNIVERSE!? This is bad, this is _really _bad. Shit shit shit shit! Every one here is so fucking strong! Only if I were to be here at least a couple of months before the anime starts. Wait, maybe I am.

I realized that Orihime was looking expectantly at me, waiting for an answer. I scratched the back of my head and gave her a nervous smile. "It's okay, I don't mind since you have to get to school, hehe." I gave out a small laugh at the end, though in my head, was an entire different matter. _Be brave! Be brave! Be Brave! Be brave! Don't look like a wimp in front of Orihime!_

Orihime looked up at me and gave out a big smile with a small giggle. "Thank you Senpai." I couldn't help but blush a bit. _Goddammit she is cute! And that body of hers is so making a combo on me! _She gained a thoughtful look on her face, which unknowingly made her look even cuter. _Aaahhhhhhh! She looks like a goddamn anime moe! And I have a weak spot for anime moe's! _

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new here?" Orihime asked.

My eyes widened at that. Shit! I don't even have a back story to tell people if they were to ask! Shit shit shit shit! Okay okay okay, I can come up with something! "Uhhh, y-yeah I'm new to here."

Orihime gasped in excitement. "Really? Where are you from Senpai?"

Crap, crap, crap, crap! Ooh, ooh, I know! I can tell her the half truth. "I'm from Hawaii actually. I came here yesterday because my mom got a new job here, so I had to pack up all of my stuff and take a thirteen-hour flight here. So right now I'm trying to find a map so I could know where I'm going half of the time since Japan is a really cool place." I said with an easy smile. _Nailed it!_

"Your from Hawaii?! I heard that place is beautiful and always sunny no matter what! I always wanted to go there!" Orihime said with a dreamy expression. She gained a dazed look on her face and stared off into the distance, I could practically see her imagining herself on the beaches of Hawaii, enjoying the sunny day with a ice-pop in her mouth.

Now's my chance to get her away from me while she was daydreaming. "Hey, um," Shit I can't say her name since she didn't introduce herself, it would be weird if I said her name without her ever meeting me before. "Shouldn't you be getting off to school? You don't want to be late for school, do you?"

Orihime came out of her daydreaming and gasped as she remembered why she was running to school in the first place. "Oh, thank you Senpai! I forgot why I was running in the first place. I hope to see you again sometime in the future again." She bowed slightly to me, and started to run off. "Goodbye Senpai!" Orihime wave to me over her shoulder as she ran off to school. I waved weakly back, a bit of a jelly-feeling going through my body. Now's my chance.

"Observe."

**Orihime Inoue**

**Race: Human**

**Birthday: September 3 **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 157 cm (5'2)**

**Weight: 45 kg (99 Ibs)**

**Blood type: B**

**Affiliation: Ichigo's group, Karakura Town  
**

**Occupation: High School Student**

**Team: Ichigo's Group**

**Base of Operations: Inoue House, Sakurabashi, Karakura Town**

**Relatives: Sora Inoue (Brother, deceased), Unnamed Father, Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Grandfather (deceased), Unnamed Aunt**

**Education: Karakura High School**

**Orihime Inoue is a Human living in Karakura Town. She is a student of Karakura High School, where she is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki and her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa.**

Wow. That was a lot of information about just Orihime, and I didn't even know about her birthday was September 3rd! Well, at the very least it didn't say anything about her having any powers whatsoever. So maybe I actually got here before the anime starts. Well that's good news, it means that I got some time to train before the arc even starts. Just for you to know, I am _not_ getting into any fights whatsoever in this anime. People here are just plain too strong for me to fight. But if I were to get some training, I could defend myself for a while if I were to get into any fights and run away while the guy was distracted or something.

I just sighed in exasperation. Guess I'm gonna have to train full on, whenever I get the chance to. And I should level up my ID Create so that I could get the time distortion dungeon, so that time would run faster there than the outside world. Yeah that would be really helpful in the future if I needed to train badly. Well I at least don't have to worry about that for a while. Time to go and get that map.

After walking a bit, and getting utterly lost a couple of times, I found myself walking on the side of a river that separated Karakura Town from another one. I don't know any of the neighboring towns of Karakura Town from Bleach, as a matter of fact, I didn't even know there _was_ a neighboring town to Karakura. Must've never showed it. I stared at the running river, enjoying the peaceful sound of water running down this stream. It was nice. I took in a deep breath through my nose, and let it all out of my mouth. And peaceful, I think I found my relaxing spot if I were to get all hyped up on something.

Damn, I still have to get that goddamn map.

Oh screw it, I can relax here for a little while before I have to go and leave after the map. After ten minutes of staring at the river, I was about to leave when in a flash of white light a giant man in a sleeveless T-shirt, that did nothing to hide his muscular chest, with pink shorts?, a weird mustache and brown hair with a small swirl at the front. He was currently floating down the river, like it was the most normal thing to do. I just stared at him with the most straightest look that I could muster, but my eyes and mouth started to twitch badly for some unknown reason. But I just might know why.

We both met eyes briefly, me with a full on straight face that I could muster at the moment, and him with a blank look on his face. "Hi." He managed to wave a me while he floated down the river. I just waved back weakly as he got farther away from me. I started to twitch as he started to flow down the river, only for me to drop my jaw in surprise, as he stopped in front of a group of kneeling boys that was kneeling to another boy that was standing over them. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the standing teen, and when I finally got a clear look at him, my jaw dropped even more with my entire body twitching.

Now I knew how this scene looked familiar. IT WAS THE GODDAMN BEGINNING EPISODE OF BEELZEBUB!? The guy that just floated down the river was Alaindelon the dimensional transfer demon, and he was just carrying Beelzebub the baby! And the guy that was making all of the kids kneel to him, WAS OGA TATSUMI!? The new parent of the son of the great demon lord...Wait, why did I think Beel's dad as a great demon lord? He was a complete moron! I face-palmed, how the hell did I get reincarnated into both _Beelzebub _and _Bleach_? The odds.

I looked back up and over to the other side of the river, and saw Oga pick up Alaindelon, only for Alaindelon to split in half, dropping off baby Beel. I saw Alaindelon talk with Oga for a couple of moments, before he closed up and jumped back into the river and disappeared in a white flash, leaving Oga with baby Beel. As soon as Oga picked up Beel, I just turned around and started to walk away from here. Just act like you didn't see any of this and you'll be fine.

FUCK!? AGAIN! Sigh, the only good thing that came out of this is that Beelzebub characters is weaker than Bleach. For example: after the use of baby Beel's powers, Oga could destroy the entire school campus in one strong attack, while Ichigo, after strenuous training, could destroy dozens of skyscrapers by just using a Bankai Getsuga Tenshou. See the difference?

I might as well move on over to Ishiyama High, I'll actually be safer there instead of here in Karakura Town. Yeah, I should do that actually. I don't have anything in that house, plus I could just carry all of my stuff in my Inventory, so I could just move on over with the money I got from the bank when I first got here. There's nothing holding me back over on here from Karakura. With that, I started to walk on over to one of the bridges that crossed over the river and into the city.

...Goddammit! I have to get a new map here!

I crossed over to the other side of the bridge and into the city. Until five guys literally jumped in front of me. I barely gave them a glance and walked around them. That seemed to tick them off.

"We are MK5! And your in our-GAAAHH!?"

I punched all five of the bozos into the wall, making their lower body's stick out of the wall with some smoke coming off of their asses.

Not five minutes here and I already get jumped by some delinquents. Sigh, this is gonna be a long day...Wait, did I just _punch_ five people into a cement wall? Holy shit! That is awesome! Wait, did those guys call themselves the MK5? Hahahaha! I just defeated MK5, this is more awesome! Of course all of this thoughts happened in my head, but the only outward sign was a big smile coming on to my face as I walked away.

Time to find an apartment. And a goddam map too, while I'm at it.

* * *

I stretched my arms as I stood on top of the roof of the house. Turned out I had enough money in the bank to buy a house and pay all of the bills for the year. But damn, all of those zeros. Since it was the afternoon, it would be a good time to train and level up my ID Create before I get caught up with the mess of Ishiyama High.

Lifting my hand into the air, I took in a deep breath and got my mind ready for the hours to come by doing this over and over again. "ID Create." The surrounding sound stopped, and everything became quiet.

"ID Exit." The entire sky cracked like a broken mirror, before the sound of glass breaking was heard. Followed by the sound of the city coming back to me.

"ID Create. ID Exit. ID Create. ID Exit. ID Create. ID Exit. ID Create. ID Exit. ID Create. ID Exit. ID Create. ID Exit. ID Create. ID Exit. ID Create. ID Exit..."

_Some time later..._

**Your mastery of ID Create has increased by 1**

**Your mastery of ID Exit has increased by 1**

**Your mastery of ID Create has increased by 1**

**Your mastery of ID Exit has increased by 1**

**Your mastery of ID Create has increased by 1**

**Your mastery of ID Exit has increased by 1**

Sweet! I finally got ID Create up to Lv12!

**ID Create(Active) Lv12 EXP: 0.0%**

**Used to create instant dungeons**

**Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels**

**Current available ID list:**

**1. Empty ID - Monsters: None**

**2. Zombie ID - Monsters: Zombies**

**3. Ghost ID - Monsters: Ghost**

**4. Combined ID - Monsters: Zombies, Ghost**

**5. Ogre ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres**

**6. Assorted Combined ID - Monsters: Zombies, Ghost, Angry Ogres**

**7. Training ID - Monsters: None**

**8. Time Warping ID - Monsters: None - Time Ratio 2:1**

I finally got the Time Warping ID, basically a Time Chamber like Dragon Ball. So far I got a 2:1 ratio, not bad but I'm gonna level it up as much as I can so I could basically train in there for hours and only minutes would happen out in the outside world. But now, I'm gonna train and level myself up so I could get stronger before I go to Ishiyama High in two days. I stretched my limbs as I stood up, and gave out a big yawn after I was done stretching. Staying in one spot for hours was something I don't want to do again, my ass is sore as hell.

"Alright, time for a kick ass training session." I punched my fist into my palm, with a grin on my face. "ID Create."

* * *

And that is a wrap people!

My new story's first chapter finished!

I hope to see more of you people willing to read this.

And reviews! Can't live without 'em! So give a review if you liked it, and give me some ideas on what game-like power that he could have. But it has to be a power only from a game, _only _a game. But it can also be from _any _game, and I mean _any _game. *Wink, wink. Hint, hint* So it could be a anime move, if it has a game move to it.

So give a like and good and nice review so I could continue this story!

Bye, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a new story that I couldn't keep out of my head after reading the Korean Manhwa _The Gamer,_ its really good actually, and funny to read if your a game lover and a anime lover.

But this story is gonna be about me. That's right, this is gonna be a Self-Insert Fanfiction.

But, instead of me going to _The Gamer _universe, I'm gonna make the universe I'm going to a Multi-Cross universe filled with good animes that is in the present era of our time.

Like for example, _Beelzebub_is a good example of a present anime filled with adventure for me to go to, another would be _Fate/Stay_ Night which is also an anime that is in our era time period.

So I'm gonna mix animes that has adventure and fun to it, into one universe, and I will make this work somehow one way or another. Hell, I might even throw in a game reference from another video game or something.

So that means no _Naruto_ for you _Naruto_ fans, since its like in the distant past or whatever. But don't worry, I'm gonna throw in some _Naruto _references or some jutsu's from _Naruto_ for me to use, like the Rasengan.

Now that my rant is over, on to this whole new story about me!

**Disclaimer: **You guys should already know this now.

* * *

"Shit!" I swore as I jumped forward into a roll to dodge the giant hammer that smashed the concrete road that I was on. I got out of my crouch and turned around to attack my attacker. "SMA!" Eighty Spinning Mana Arrows materialized around me, and shot at incredible speeds towards the Ogre's head, piercing right through its head, making a splatter of gore from where his head was. The headless body of the Ogre stood still for a moment, before dissipating into a smog of darkness.

I ducked as a zombie lunged at me from behind. "Energy Bolt!" A beam of blue light came out of my hand and shot towards the zombies head, decapitating it in a small shower of blood. I didn't really pay attention to that as I started to run towards a mob of trolls that started to charge towards me. I jumped into the air as I unleashed fifty Spinning Mana Arrows towards the mob of charging trolls. Only half of them was killed with some of the other trolls injured with mana arrows sticking out randomly out of their body's. I dropped kicked onto a charging trolls face as I came down from the air, taking down the troll with me as I made fifty more Spinning Mana Arrows and shot them towards the rest of the trolls, killing off the rest in a volley of death.

**Your mastery of Spinning Mana Arrow has increased by 1.**

I didn't really pay attention to that as I started to run in a random direction from a hoard of zombies that started to chase me. I jumped up onto a wall and started to run across it as I made ninety Spinning Mana Arrows and shot them towards the incoming zombies, killing a third of them from that attack. I jumped off from the wall down towards the ground and faced the incoming hoard of zombies with a small grin on my face. Man, killing zombies was fun as hell. I charged towards the incoming zombies and started to murder them, it was pretty easy since they were pretty slow to begin with. I spinned kicked a zombies head off as I shot a Energy Bolt at a zombie that exploded upon impact, pushing it back against five zombies, giving me more room to work with.

"SMA!" Ninety Spinning Mana Arrows killed a half of the zombies straight through the mob of undead, making a line that divided the zombies into two smaller groups. The zombies started to moan and slowly trot towards me, I just rolled my eyes at how slow these guys were. I mean, I know they can be dangerous, but come on! Can they be any faster than that? I just spawned more mana arrows and killed off the rest of the zombies in front of me.

**Your mastery of Spinning Mana Arrows has increased by 1.**

**Your level has increased by 1.**

Sweet! A level up and a mastery of Spinning Mana Arrows. If your wondering, it seems like for every level up for Spinning Mana Arrows I get ten more instead of like Jee-Han were he got two for every three levels or something. Like I care about that, I get more arrow as I progress it. Better for me and worse for whoever the hell I'm fighting in the future. I covered a yawn as it came to my face. Man what time is it? I checked my watch, only to show 2:26 pm. Wow its only in the afternoon, that means I still got time to level up before I go back to bed.

"Status Window."

**Name: Lopaka Nainoa Lievan**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 13**

**XP: 0/13000**

**HP: 450/450**

**MP: 600/600**

**STR: 22**

**DEX: 22**

**VIT: 22**

**INT: 28**

**WIS: 22**

**LUK: 22**

**Points: 80**

**Money: $85,000**

Alright, I got 80 Points to spend before I go back to zombie/troll hunting to level up again. Okay, time to level out all of my points.

**Name: Lopaka Nainoa Lievan**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 13**

**XP: 0/13000**

**HP: 600/600**

**MP: 850/850**

**STR: 36**

**DEX: 36**

**VIT: 36**

**INT: 38**

**WIS: 36**

**LUK: 36**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $85,000**

There we go, all even and I got a lot of mana for me to use in the future, plus I regenerate 50 mp per minute now. So all it would take for me to regenerate all of my mana if I used it up would be seventeen minutes before I get all of my mana back, not bad in my opinion. Not good if I were to get into a fight with some Bleach characters, but good enough if I were to get into a fight with any Beelzebub characters. So I'll survive.

I looked behind to see a hoard of zombies that ranged in the hundreds. Heh, that might be a bit to much for me to fight all at once. I was about to turn around to go off and fight off some trolls, before the zombies started to run into each other, making the ground shake, and started to...fuse? They seemed to combine together and formed a large mass of dead meat. The meat pile started to reach out and grow to about three meters in height, before it groaned. The mass of dead meat then started to stretch out and formed a body of a man.

I sighed as this was happening, damn why did I have to get the Legion Zombie now? Wait I'm all leveled up so I should be able to take down the overgrown zombie one on one. I looked at the Legion Zombie and let a small grimace on my face. The thing looked like a man, a starved man, with his ribcage see-able with no genitalia to say that it was a man. It had a large mouth with wide eyes that somehow looked curios. Damn, the thing looks like a goddamn Titan from Attack on Titan, just having a more grayer skin-tone and generally being made out of hundreds of zombies.

I jumped into a roll to dodge a fist that the Legion Zombie threw at me that cracked the road and sent debris flying threw the air. As I got out of my roll I ran back from the giant zombie to get some room away from it, good thing that the thing was slow enough to dodge easily. As I was running away to get some distance, the Legion Zombie ripped a giant piece of cement from the road and lifted it in the air before he chucked it at me. "SMA!" A hundred of mana arrows flew at the thrown chunk of roadblock and destroyed it in mid-air before it even reached me.

I skidded across the ground to stop myself before I turned around to look at the giant zombie as he started to rip another chunk of cement to throw at me. A hundred of Spinning Mana Arrows appeared behind me, kicking up dust into the air behind me dramatically, as I shot them towards the knees of the giant zombie. He roared in pain as his knees blew up under him in a shower of blood, and fell to his knees, dropping the block of cement in the process.

Now was the perfect chance to try out my new move. I grinned at the thought, as I worked on it for a while. "GESMA." A giant Spinning Mana Arrow appeared and hovered over my head. It was ten-feet long, five-feet wide, and three-feet tall with a serrated tip, that started to spin rapidly and pick up the dust and throw them in the air, all the while it started to glow in a bright ethereal color that lit up the street I was on. This bugga took awhile to make, it stood for Giant Explosive Mana Arrow, GESMA for short, that was basically a Spinning Mana Arrow but gigantic in size that would explode upon impact with the target like the Energy Bolt.

I grinned maniacally as I raised my arm into the air, and dropped it to point dramatically at the Legion Zombie. "Get him!"

Multiple things happened as the GESMA shot towards the Legion Zombie. First, I heard a giant *BOOM*. Second, I got picked off of my feet and thrown threw the air for a couple of feet. And third, a giant explosion happened that I didn't hear because my ears were ringing from the *boom* earlier.

I just laid on the ground and stared at the evening sky. Damn. After my ears stopped ringing, I got up and off of the ground and gave out a small groan as I did that. I adjusted my glasses that was hanging off my ear and grabbed my hat off from the ground and put it on top of my head. I looked up from the ground and felt my jaw drop with my eye twitching at what I saw.

There was a line of destruction from behind the point of impact that the GESMA made with the Legion Zombie, the crater expanded three-hundred meters into a line of destruction and was about forty meters deep. An entire neighborhood was destroyed in that one attack, actually make that about four neighborhoods, the crater was just..._huge. _And did the GESMA bread the sound barrier?...HOLY SHIT!? The GESMA _did_ break the sound barrier!? That means this thing is faster than the speed of sound!

I couldn't stop the shit-eating smile from appearing on my face. This...could help if I were to fight people like Ulquiorra Cifer for example. Its not gonna do much against him, but it'll help me if I were to get into tough situations like that. My eyes caught a glint at the beginning of the crater. Hm, I lifted my eyebrows, it might be a drop from the Legion Zombie. Plus with my LUK at 36, it might be some good loot that I could have. I ran on towards it and dropped my jaw at what it was, or rather 'its'.

The first thing made me drop my jaw was a giant sword, but not any sword, the sword the Nero uses in Devil May Cry 4, Red Queen. The Red Queen has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the after the German Grobes Messer, but its most unique feature it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellent across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or three lesser, but still strong, blows. This system is also strong enough for Nero to be able to use it as a jet. This and several other modifications makes the Red Queen nearly impossible but Nero to wield.

The other thing was a pair of pure white gloves with some sort of alchemy symbol on the back of the gloves. And the last thing was a pair of shoes, not any normal shoes, but some how they looked familiar. "Observe."

**Hover Shoes  
**

**Created and worn by Shadow the Hedgehog, these Hover Shoes can rival the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog at top speed. Should anyone else wear these shoes, they can run at the same speed as the last wearer. Use to, and carrying some, Chaos Energy that Shadow emits from his body, the Hover Shoes can raise the energy of the wearer of the shoes and make control of the wearer energy easier.**

**10x VIT**

**2x Mana Control**

**2x DEX**

Huh? Well...I got nothing. I mean this is AWESOME! This is exactly what I needed for terms of speed for myself, since about everyone from Soul Society knows Shunpo, I would pretty much be a snail compared to them in terms of speed. Though there might be some differences between on how we move for are speed techniques. The Shunpo is actually taking a single step but making as much distance as possible at the moment, while the Hover Shoes are me running around at sub-sonic speeds. See the difference?

I grabbed the Hover Shoes and opened up my Inventory in front of me before I put them in, making a ripple affect on the surface as I put the Hover Shoes inside. As the Hover Shoes were inside, I dragged the shoes from its spot to my feet of the icon of me inside the inventory box. In a flash of light, the shoes appeared over my feet. I lifted my leg in front of me so I could get a better look at it, not bad. It sure looked cool on me, that's for sure. I put my leg down before I took some steps forward, the shoes making a metallic *thunk* for every step on the road. I'll figure out how they work later at another time, for now I need to see what Red Queen could do. I grabbed Red Queen and held the sword in front of me. I flipped it over to its side, seeing the reflection of me stare right back at me on the side of it. "Observe."

**Red Queen Lv1 EXP: 0.0%  
**

**Made to fight off demons from Hell itself, this sword is powerful enough to rival some legendary swords. Used for battle by Nero, Red Queen fought against some legendary swords, namely Yamato and Rebellion. Red Queen can rival both of the legendary swords for craftsmanship and sword quality, but Red Queen could never rival them in terms of magic. But for magic, the Red Queen has the "Exceed" to help fight in that department. But it is recommended that if you are gonna use the "Exceed" that you shouldn't fight in drawn out battles since the "Exceed" takes a while to charge. **

**+3000 Piercing Damage**

**+1000 Burn Damage**

**+10,000 Burn Damage (Active Exceed 1st Level)**

**+100,000 Burn Damage (Active Exceed 2nd Level)**

**+1,000,000 Burn Damage (Active Exceed Final Level)**

**5x Damage against Demons**

**Resistance to flames**

**3x STR  
**

**2x DEX**

**2x VIT**

Fuck...This. Is. So. Over. Powered. Red Queen was nothing like this in DMC4. Maybe its like this because my powers are making all of this like an RPG-like game or maybe an MMORPG? I don't know, I should of probably read more of The Gamer when I had the chance back at home, I could've miss something important in there that could tell me more of my powers. Sigh, I deal with that later. But at least I got Red Queen! That's good in my book. I've always wanted this sword for, like, forever! And with all of these power ups, I am so making this sword my number one when I get into a sword fight. And I can level it up! But the charge-like quality for Red Queen about the Exceed might be a problem, but beggars can't be choosers.

I put Red Queen to my back, somehow sticking to my back-which was awesome!-and crouched down to grabbed the white glove from off of the ground. I flipped them over so that I could look at the runic array on the back of the gloves. Man does this glove look familiar. "Observe."

**Roy Mustangs Flame Alchemy Gloves Lv1 EXP: 0.0%  
**

**Worn by the famous State Alchemist, these powerful gloves gives you the power to destroy cities. Made of "pyrotex/ignition cloth," these gloves create a spark when you rub your fingers together, and embroidered with unique flame alchemy Transmutation Circles, they allow you to manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the air. When attacking, you raise the density of the oxygen surrounding your target to a level at which it becomes volatile and creates narrow pathways of oxygen between yourself and your target through which you can direct the ensuing flash fire that blossoms from the spark of your gloves. As a result, you can incinerate any number of enemies in the field while deftly avoiding any adjacent allies. The 'snap' sound heard at the start of these transmutations is caused by the instantaneous speed at which the highly concentrated gasses and sparks react together and pop(and not your fingers actually 'snapping', to the common belief.)  
**

**It also has been revealed that Roy is able to delegate each hand to a different flame affect, possibly due to a difference in hand dexterity. The right hand appears to allow for large explosions, while the left allows for smaller, but strong and very accurate pinpoint flame attacks.**

**+1,500,000 Pinpoint Explosion Damage (Left Hand)**

**+2,000,000 Explosion Damage (Right Hand)**

**+3,000,000 Explosion Damage (Both Hands)**

**Resistance to flames**

.

.

.

I just stared at the gloves that was in my hand.

.

.

.

"HOLY FUCK!? THIS IS SO OVER POWERED!?" I yelled up at the sky. Damn! These gloves are so OP! I could OP everyone! HAHAHAHAHA!? I can rule the world!...Nah, too much work. But still, DAMN! These gloves are gonna help me in the long run! And there at level one still and there this strong!? These gloves are amazing! I eagerly pulled on the gloves and marveled at them over my hands. I did looked quite the sight with Red Queen sticking to my back, the Hover Shoes over my feet, and with the Flame Alchemy Gloves on my hands. I looked at myself over at a window from a house that barely survived the GESMA and did a good guy pose. "Status."

**Name: Lopaka Nainoa Lievan**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 13**

**XP: 0/13000**

**HP: 600/600**

**MP: 850/850**

**STR: 36 (108)**

**DEX: 36 (72) (144)**

**VIT: 36 (360) (720)**

**INT: 38**

**WIS: 36**

**LUK: 36**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $85,000**

"Damn." My STR is tripled from what it was, and I can still raise it, with my DEX doubled from the Hover Shoes and being doubled again by Red Queen, and my VIT 10x stronger from the Hover Shoes, then doubled from the Red Queen, making my speed as fast, if not faster, then Sonic at his fullest speed. Damn, I'm probably the fastest person in the world right now, and maybe I can rival the Shunpo with this kind of speed.

"ROOOOAAAAR!"

My posing was interrupted by a human-like roar. I turned around and lifted my eyebrows at the sight. There were five Legion Zombies lumbering slowly towards me, some of them grabbing some cars from off the side of the road to throw at me with a snarl on their faces. I grinned at them, this was a perfect opportunity to use all the bling that I just got from the first Legion Zombie. I cracked my neck and started sprinting towards the nearest Legion Zombie. While sprinting, the Hover Shoes seemed to have activated while I was running, blasting me off of the ground and hovering towards the giant zombie. Before I knew it, I was underneath the Legion Zombie. I quickly pulled Red Queen off from my back and jumped to his head, pulling Red Queen back and slicing through his neck. I didn't really feel any resistance as I sliced right through his neck as I fell towards the ground and hovered off the ground. I turned around only to see the headless corpse dissipating in a shower of darkness.

I air skated to where the body dropped its loot. I didn't really look at them as I hurriedly put them in my Inventory before I blasted off from where I was, disappearing in a literal blink as I appeared in the air above the next Legion Zombie with Red Queen high above my head as I descended and cleaved the Legion Zombie in half. I grabbed the loot after from what was left of the Legion Zombie and put them into the Inventory as I revved Red Queen, hearing it roar a lot like a motorcycle, to its final level, making the blade glow orange as I could feel the heatwaves rolling off of the heated blade over my body. I heat was literally melting the road that I was hovering over, making liquidated cement flow down over the road. Good thing that I got flame resistance from both Red Queen and the Flame Alchemy Gloves, otherwise I would probably be a puddle on the ground.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

Huh? Two more blue screens appeared in front of me.

**After continues use of a sword, a skill to fight with a sword, Sword Mastery, has been created.**

**Your mastery has increased by 1.**

Sweet! Sword Mastery and a level up in one! I grinned as I looked at another Legion Zombie that was a couple of hundred of feet away from me and swung the heated Red Queen at him, making a crescent of liquid flame come out of the blade and fly at the lumbering giant zombie at breakneck speeds. As the crescent of liquid flame flew towards the giant zombie it burned right through it and coming right out of its back, still flying and destroying an entire block of houses behind him that made a giant mushroom-shaped dust cloud with some rubble flying out of the cloud and scattered across the road. My jaw dropped at the level of destruction that I just did, that was just like a goddamn Getsuga Tenshou! As the dust cloud cleared, my eye twitched as a giant fire was see-able after the dust cloud cleared away that was eating all of anything that was flammable.

I air skated to where the dead Legion Zombie died at and grabbed the dropped loot and put them inside of the Inventory. It was a good thing that I know how to skate, otherwise all of the air skating would be pretty hard right about now. I jumped off from the ground and onto a roof of a building and looked at the last two Legion Zombies. I sheathed Red Queen onto my back as I looked down at the gloves that were over my hands as I decided to use the Flame Alchemy Gloves to kill off the last two Legion Zombies so that I could get a feel them if I'm gonna use them for fights in the future. Too bad that I'm gonna have to fight people later on. Honestly, I'd love to just have a normal life and just live it out, but since I've got these powers, someone is gonna notice and I'm just gonna be apart of it anyway.

I lifted my left hand, closed my eyes and concentrated on the oxygen surrounding the heads of the last two Legion Zombies, making it condense around their heads and pulling out all of the smog that was drifting through the air and made it volatile enough so that it was flammable. I made narrow pathways from their heads and connected them to my left hand. I opened my eyes and grinned as I snapped my fingers.

*Snap*

The sound reverberated across the block as a small spark came out of my gloved hands. Fire exploded from above my hand and traveled across the pathways of flammable oxygen and made a huge explosion of fire as they connected with the highly concentration of flammable oxygen around both of the Legion Zombies heads. Both of the smoking headless body's disappeared in a shower of darkness as I appeared over both of their corroding body's and grabbed all of the loot, that I didn't look at again, and put them inside of my Inventory as I started to air skate away from here.

**Your level has increased by 1.**

Oh yeah! I got a level up! I stopped air skating and hovered over the road as I opened up my Status Window in front of me.

**Name: Lopaka Nainoa Lievan**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 14**

**XP: 1000/14000**

**HP: 600/600**

**MP: 850/850**

**STR: 36 (108)**

**DEX: 36 (72) (144)**

**VIT: 36 (360) (720)**

**INT: 38**

**WIS: 36**

**LUK: 36**

**Points: 10**

**Money: $555,000**

Alright, time to update my skill points.

**Name: Lopaka Nainoa Lievan**

**Class: The Gamer**

**LVL: 14**

**XP: 1000/14000**

**HP: 600/600**

**MP: 850/850**

**STR: 38 (114)**

**DEX: 38 (76) (152)**

**VIT: 38 (380) (760)**

**INT: 38**

**WIS: 37**

**LUK: 37**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $555,000**

"Well that should be good for now." I hovered into an alleyway and turned off the Hover Shoes. Landing on the ground, kicking up some dust, and walked over behind a dumpster after I put Red Queen in the Inventory and pocketed the Flame Alchemy Gloves while I left the Hover Shoes on, never know when I'll need them. "ID Escape."

The sky cracked before it disappeared and the sound of the neighborhood came to me. I walked out of the alleyway and saw the streets full of people walking and doing there own business. I pulled down my hat over my eyes and started walking to the city. I was in the mood for some fast-food or something like that, I might even eat some ramen. Sigh, ramen...I like ramen, never had some for quite sometime. I slung my hands into the pockets of my jacket and turned on my headphones and started to listen to _Remember The Name-Fort Minor_ as I walked in a random direction, hoping that I find a fast-food restaurant so I could get something to eat.

Damn, I forgot to get a map. Meh, I can get some later on.

* * *

Dammit, I'm lost again.

I yawned as I pressed the button so I could walk across the road. I looked down both sides of the road to see cars zooming by in a hurry, man I am _so_ not gonna get hit by a truck again. Once was enough. Sigh, how the hell do I keep on getting lost in these goddam cities. I'm acting just like Zoro for gods sake. This was getting annoying. I sighed again as I crossed the crosswalk, followed by pedestrians who was also waiting to cross the crosswalk. Man this sucks, I'm lost again and I have no idea where the hell I was at the moment. I really need to get a goddamn map so this doesn't happen to me again, and maybe I shouldn't just walk in a random direction hoping that I could find a fast-food restaurant.

I crossed the crosswalk and started to walk in a random direction again, I was still hungry so I was hoping that I could finally find a damn fast-food restaurant. Man, how hard is it to _not_ find a small joint? I just upped the volume of my headphones, completely drowning out all outside noise as I continued walking down the sidewalk full of busy people. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking through the crowd of people, it was more like an auto-drive feature at what I was doing as I walked and listened to my music.

It was probably that reason that led me to bumping into someone, and pushing that said person down to the ground. I pulled down my headphones and looked down at the person that I pushed to the ground and blushed a bit while I lifted my eyebrow at the same time. She was short, and probably a year or two younger than me, in some kind of school uniform, with a still developing body, pouty lips with some light lipstick on, and a pair of glasses with a really pretty face that made me blush a bit to look at. Though what really drew my attention was her mop of bright teal colored hair that fell down all the way to her waist. Damn she looked like a main character of an anime. Shit, I should probably avoid this one if she is a main character. Don't want to get dragged into her story, but I should probably be a gentlemen and help her off of the ground otherwise all of the manners that my mom beaten into my head would all be for nothing.

"Here, let me help you up." I said as I offered her my hand. She looked at my hand with a neutral expression on her face for a moment, which was getting awkward for me at how long she was staring at my hand, and swatted it away from me with her hand. I could actually feel my eye twitch in annoyance as she swatted my hand away, well there go's being a nice guy to this mean chick. "Well...that was mean. Only trying to help and then say sorry, and all of that goes down the drain with a simple swipe of hands. That's what I get for trying to be nice."

I don't really know if she even listened to what I just said as she got up from the ground and swiped off the dirt that came on over her uniform and walked right pass me without even saying a word or even a look in my general direction. I could literally feel the twitch in my eye get worse at that. I sighed as she continued to walk away from me. "Hey!" I called out to her. She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder to glance at me. Well here goes nothing. "Sorry for bumping into you, if I could make it up I would." I bowed slightly to her. _Even if you were rude. _I continued off in my head.

I didn't really notice because my head was looking down to the ground, but she gained a small look of surprise on her face as I bowed in apology to her. I looked back up to see her walking away again, and sighed at that. Well there goes my apology. "Sorry."

I stopped myself from turning around and looked back up at the girl that was walking away from me and lifted my eyebrows at her fleeting back. I grinned a little at that. Well, I guess she was a nice girl just underneath that tough exterior. I guess everyone apologizes differently from me, I guess. Meh, it would be pointless if I were to dwell on it. I shrugged and pulled my headphones over my ears, I was about to turn them on but was interrupted by the sound of a phone going off and ringing. I paused and looked on over to a phone booth with a phone inside that was ringing itself, maybe I should answer it? Or I could ignore it. And why did it suddenly ring right now when I was the only person on the street? This is really suspicions.

I stared at the ringing phone for a moment, before I decided to walk away from it. This is probably the 'suspicious' thing that would go on inside of an anime, no way is that gonna fool me that's for sure. The ringing stopped suddenly as I heard a mechanical *Ching!*. I stopped, knowing that I might regret this, and slowly turned around and looked inside of the phone booth to see a red card pop out of the card machine built into it. Okay, I _so_ know that is not a simple coincidence to happen, someone wants me to take that with me. Fuck, should I grab it or just leave it here? I know that has bad news written all over it, I could practically feel it rolling off in waves. And it doesn't help that the entire street was empty like a horror movie. Sigh, why does stuff like this happens to me? Didn't I have enough when I got killed by a truck and reborn afterwards with game-like powers? Or when I realized that I was reborn into an anime universe with both Beelzebub and Bleach in it? Apparently not.

"Oh fuck it, I'm grabbing that card." I walked over to the phone booth and opened the glass door and grabbed the card. I flipped it over to see the words 'PSYREN' written over it in bold black letters with the 'R' backwards. I flipped it over again hoping that there were more to it than just 'PSYREN' written over it. When apparently nothing was over it, other than 'Psyren', I walked out of the phone booth with the card in my hand. I sighed as I knew I just got into trouble by taking the card. I'm such an idiot. I pocketed the card and pulled my headphones over my ears and blasted it to its full volume, drowning out any outside noise and continued on walking down the sidewalk. I had a feeling that I would be seeing that girl again sometime in the future.

Meh, that was for another time. Now I need to find a goddamn joint so I could get something in my stomach. As if answering, my stomach growled slightly. Damn, why does this stuff happen to me? I just let the tension in my shoulders relax and started to walk down the sidewalk in a random direction again. I just let my body go into auto-drive again, letting my mind relax and focus on finding someplace that I could get some food in my stomach.

I really need a goddamn map.

It took awhile, but I finally found a goddamn joint that I could get some food from. I stood outside of the fast-food restaurant and felt my eye twitch at the name of it. MgRonald was the name...you have got to be kidding me. I just sighed and shook my head, I walked through the automatically doors and felt a wave of cool air wash over me. There was a line to the register with a very cute girl manning it in a typical McDonald's uniform that she somehow make look cute on her. Meh, its just a regular fast-food restaurant(that was basically McDonald's). After a while of waiting, and listening to my music, it was my turn to take in a order and it turned out that they had the same type of food like McDonald's, lucky me.

"What would be our order, sir?" The registration girl asked with a smile on her face that practically made the air around her sparkle.

I just gave a straight look at that before I gave back a smile on my face. "Yeah, I would like three Double Cheeseburger with a large Sprite of soda and some large french fries at the side of that." That should be enough to feed my hungry stomach.

"Would that be all?"

I nodded. In about five minutes, I was sitting at a open table chowing down on one of the burgers after paying for them. Not bad, just like McDonald's back at home in my dimension. Man, these burgers were making me a bit homesick but at least the place makes me feel a bit at home, just with some minor differences, but otherwise homey. Yup its official, this place is my new joint for me to go to if I want to eat out in the future. In mere minutes, I finished all three of the burgers and the french fries, and walked out of MgRonald's sipping at the soda in my hand with my stomach content at the moment. After a little thought, this place sure looked familiar. I shrugged, maybe I saw this in an anime once?

I blasted my headphones over my ears and sipped the soda in my hand, I gave out a content sigh. The soda was really good to drink, especially since this was my favorite brand to drink. I grinned up at the sky, noting that the sky was darker, and looked down at my watch showing '4:46 pm', well that explains that. I continued walking down the sidewalk while I sipped the straw that led to my drink, giving the look of an 'American teen' to the locals that I walked passed by. Completely missing the blushing looks that I was getting from the girl population of Japan.

As I decided to walk on home, I completely missed the small store that was selling maps of the area.

* * *

I jumped on my couch in the living room and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels and stopped on the local news channel of the nation. I stared at the TV, ignoring it as I thought that I felt like that I missed something but couldn't put my finger on it. It took awhile, but I finally figure out what I was trying to remember. The loot that I got from all of the Legion Zombies, I completely forgot about them as I put the loot inside of the Inventory as I was in a hurry to fight them off. "Inventory."

After the Inventory box appeared in front of me, I touched all of the loot that I got from the zombies and in a flash of light, they all appeared on top of table in front of me. It was a wide-brim hat that looked exactly like Alucard's from Hellsing, yellow-tinted sunglasses that I knew was Vash's from Trigun, four gun-holders that could be hidden inside of my jacket, two books, a huge combat knife that was a foot long, and two-sets of guns. I grinned at the guns that laid on top of the table, both sets of the guns was familiar to me since I've seen them before in there respective animes.

The first set was a dream come true for me. The first sets of guns was a massive pistol with a length of 39cm(16in), a weight of 16kg(35Ibs), and a black metal construction, it is one of the most powerful hand weapons in its series. The words **Jesus Christ is in Heaven _Now_ **are engraved upon it. Its unique design makes it seem as if it doesn't have a pistol slide; however, the entire assembly _is _the slide, and moves only a minimal distance compare to other guns, making it appear as if there is no pistol slide. If you were wondering, these guns are the Jackals that Alucard uses in Hellsing.

The other sets of guns were a custom made .45 caliber silver or nickel-plated revolver, a classical six-shot double action with a top break reloading mechanism that fires .45 Long Colt ammunition. The revolver has the barrel aligned with the 6 o'clock chamber, not the 12 o'clock chamber as is the typical configuration of standard revolvers. Though one was silver while the other one was black, if your wondering what these guns are, there both Vash's and Knives guns from Trigun.

The grin on my face was practically splitting my face in half. I grabbed the gun holders and hooked them up inside of my jacket, so that they were hidden from view, and sheathed the revolvers and one of the Jackal guns inside of my jacket. I grabbed the Jackal and lifted the gun in the air with both of my hands, aiming at the TV, that had a pretty newswoman on it, with one of my eyes closed. I was barely able to catch the end of what the newswoman said on the TV that caught my attention.

"-and now onto the myth of 'Psyren.' There has been many story's, and missing people, that ended up pointing to the case known as 'Psyren.' There has been a reward for 1,000,000,000 Yen if a person finds a real 'Psyren' card." A picture of a red card with the word 'PSYREN' appeared next to her. "If you find this card, you should immediately call the police as numerous people has disappeared looking for this card." She said with a solemn look, before a smile came on to her face. "Now onto sports with-"

I tuned out the rest of what she was gonna say next, and reached into my pocket and pulled out the 'PSYREN' card. Who would've known that this little card could do all of that. Oh boy, I should've ignored it when I had the chance. I know I'm gonna get into some trouble in the future, that was for sure. I sheathed the Jackal in the gun holder inside of my jacket and headed upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. I was getting tired from all of this. Starting tomorrow, I'll be a new student at Ishiyama High School of Beelzebub. I can already feel the headache at going to this school, but it'll be fun, that's for sure.

* * *

I stopped walking as I took in the architecture of the school in front of me. It was made out of numerous three-story buildings, looking like it was deserted if not for all of the delinquents loitering around the place. I gave out a big grin, and deadpanned as someone was thrown out of a window from the building. Yup, this is Ishiyama.

I hope that this place is ready for a badass like me. I gave out a huge belly laugh, that creeped out some of the students there, and walked to the entrance to the school with a spring to my step.

I pulled my hat down over my eyes as a sudden strong breeze swept by, making all of my loose clothing thrash against the wind with some leaves being blown in front of me.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Here is the second chapter of Uploaded Gamer!

Hope that you guys like and enjoyed it!

Bye, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that I took a while to upload this story, since I had all of this stuff that I had to do since I actually got into a private school.

And I can't believe that this is the _tenth _best story for Misc/Manwha Manga! It's so fucking awesome! I still can't believe it since I just started, and only made two chapters, this story! So this is a great accomplishment for me, so I took a bit to take the info in and gave myself little break. A little break that was constantly interrupted by my family forcing me to go to the beach.

Actually it was a good thing that they took me out of the house, since I never came out in months and was losing my tan that I got over the years, so I was a win-win for me and my family. But I didn't think that this was a win-win until I started typing this story.

But enough with the rant! Here come the new chapter of Uploaded Gamer!

**Disclaimer: **You guys should already know this now.

* * *

I gave out a big yawn as I walked into Ishiyama's school campus. I looked around underneath my hat, and saw numerous delinquents that was in the school yard eying me as I walked by. They were probably doing that because of my choice of clothes, I didn't really grab the school uniform as I enrolled into Ishiyama High, so I just strolled in with my usual choice of clothes. So that's probably why I'm getting eyed at from the locals of Ishiyama High. I just shrugged off the looks and continued on walking to the entrance of the school.

I know I should be worried that I was being eyed up from all of the students of Ishiyama in the front yard, but strangely I wasn't really that worried. Maybe its because of Gamers Mind and that I was stronger than any of them at the moment that I was so calm. If I came here without any of the powers that I have right now, I would be freaking out and generally being a wreck as I took in my first step into the campus. Good thing that I do have powers when I was reborn into this world.

I stopped walking as a resident student walked up in front of me with a smirk on his face. He was a couple of inches taller than me, with bulging muscled underneath his uniform and a scar that ran across his right cheek. I didn't really pay attention to anything that he was gonna say as I pulled out one of the Jackals from underneath my jacket and pointed the 16inch pistol right into his face with a big smile on my face. "I really don't care what you were gonna say, but if you don't move away from me in the next three seconds you can say your lowlife goodbye. We clear?" I finished as a *click* went off, signalling me turning off the safety.

I saw sweat pulling down on his face as a nervous smile came on. "S-s-sure, you can go on ahead, hehe." He finished with a nervous laugh as he slowly backed away from me. At a fair distance away from me, he gave me a low bow. "I-I hope you enjoy staying here."

I grinned as I walked on by him, I patted his head with the end of my gun. "Don't worry, I'll enjoy being here. That's for sure." I started to whistle a tune that bald guy would whistle from G.I. Joe. It was a awesome tune to whistle at this moment. I didn't really notice, after the show of my gun and my whistling afterwards I started to scare and creep out everyone that saw me in the courtyard.

I know I shouldn't really make myself known here in Ishiyama, but seeing the idiot scared out of his mind was fun. Am I becoming sadistic? Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm not like that, unless I do that to some asshole that I don't like. I opened the door leading to the inside of the school and took in the scenery of the inside of Ishiyama. Dirty, grimy, trash everywhere, stinks, and kids loitering around looking all scary, check. Yup exactly like the anime, just more realistic since everything isn't an anime. Oh boy, I better get used to all of this if I'm ever gonna stay here for a year.

I managed to get in as a senior when I enrolled into the school, so I'll have to wait for about a year before I graduate from here. I don't really have to worry about college since I was accepted into a I.T.T Tech, so I don't really have to worry about what I'm gonna do in the future. But with me having all of my powers, I really don't expect me having a normal time finding a college, and with Beelzebub and Bleach being combined into one universe I don't expect myself to worry about school for a while.

I walked on down the hallway, ignoring all of the students that was looking at me with glares, and pulled on my headphones over my ears and started to play _John Cena __Theme Song-Eko Fresh. _This was an awesome song to listen to if you wanted to feel like a badass, and it was helping me feel good right now. I pulled down my hat to cover my eyes, and gave out a big grin as I started to walk pass all of the students of Ishiyama and headed up the stairs to go up to the next floor.

I wonder where Oga and Beel is right now? I really don't want to get mixed up with there business when shit hits the fan when Oga accidentally destroys the school after his fight with Tojo. Don't want to be around when all of that happens. I yawned again as I walked up the stairs to get to the next floor, I looked up around me to see the stairway to be in the same shape as the rest of the school. My stomach started to growl as it made its displeasure known to me. Heh, time to get some food in this belly.

I finished the last step and looked down the hallways of the third floor to see it mostly empty, with some people loitering around here and there with cigarette smoke hanging in the air, and saw two vending machines down the hall towards the end. I gave out a small grin at that, and walked on over to it. At least I can get a snack to satisfy myself for the moment. I looked inside to see various snacks inside like chips and candy's and whatnot, with the other vending machine selling drinks. I looked inside one of the vending machines and pulled out some money from my wallet and bought a bag of chips with a Snickers bar and a can of Sprite soda.

After falling down from its perch, I grabbed my food for the time being and opened the bag of chips and started munching on it, as I pocketed the Snickers bar. Heh, these chips aren't half bad to eat. I turned from the vending machine and started to walk on down through the hallway and made my way to an empty space so that I could enjoy some privacy without some punk glaring at my back. It wasn't really that hard to find an empty spot to enjoy my bag of chips as the third floor was mainly empty as there wasn't that much juniors or seniors in the school to begin with, it also helped that everyone tends to hang out on the first and second floor of Ishiyama, so it was a win-win for me.

I grabbed the last chip at the end of the bag and threw it in my mouth before I started to eat it. I looked inside of the bag and saw pieces of crumbs still inside, I holded up the bag over my mouth and dumped in the last of the crumbs into my mouth as I enjoyed the last of it. I crumbled the bag and threw it into the nearest trashcan, after that I took out both of the Snickers bar and can of Sprite soda out of my pockets. It really didn't take long before I was done chowing down on the candy bay and drinking the last of the soda.

I walked on over and opened up a window, and took in a deep breath as a gust of wind blew on through and over my face. I leaned on over the window and sticked my head on out of the window and started to enjoy the morning breeze with my music blasting into my ears. This was nice, that's for sure.

* * *

Nothing really happened at school, so that was a bust on something fun to do. I kinda expected to find Oga trashing everyone along with the residents of the school, but I guess I was hoping for to much to expect Oga to start appearing around me and making me hang around the guy along with baby Beel and Furuichi. But I did get into some trouble with some kids along the day, seemed like the first guy that I threatened with a jackal to the face was pissed off at me and brought along some of his friends to take me on.

It was funny and pathetic at the same time; funny after I beated the crap out of all of them and made them shit there pants, and pathetic that the guy had to bring his friends to just come along and fight me instead of being a man and taking me on by himself. With some broken arms and a couple of bullets shot near them was enough to scare them. After that, nothing really important to mention happened through out the day. Except me probably getting a name for myself after I left the kids that I beated the crap out of go. By tomorrow, I might get the attention of some idiotic kids to come after me to make a name for themselves.

But who cares, I shrugged at the thought as I walked on around the town with my headphones blazing on over my ears. I hope something happens soon, 'cause I'm getting really bored at all of this. But I don't want to get mixed up with Beelzebub or Bleach at anytime soon, but I want to get into some trouble, the good kind, and have some fun. Honestly, after learning that I was in the Beelzebub and Bleach universe made my thirst for adventure grow. So I hope that I could get into some fun in the future.

My stomach growled as I thought about all of that, I guess I need to go and get something to eat again. I should go to that MgRonald's place again, that should be able to wore off the hunger for the time being before I go out and buy some groceries from a store to handle myself at home so that I don't have to eat out all of the time. With that, I let my body go into auto-pilot, since I didn't know where the fast-food restaurant is at and started to let my mind wonder as I walked to MgRonald's.

I really need to buy a goddamn map.

It really didn't take long as I found myself looking up at the sign of MgRonald's and walking on in, the automatic doors opening before me, and feeling the cool ac air roll over my skin, and waited in line to order some food. Turned out it was the same girl as the last time when I first came here manning the cash register. In a couple of minutes, I was next to order for some food.

"Oh, hey! Your here again sir! It's nice to see more people around my age coming here to MgRonald's, sir. So what can I get you?" She smiled at me, making the air around her shine again to show how happy her mood was at the moment. I looked around and saw various boy drooling at her, I rolled my eyes at that. Freakin' pervs.

I gave out a big smile as I lifted my hat so that it wouldn't block out my eyes, giving the girl a view of my face. "You really don't have to call me 'sir' you know, were practically the same age just with a year apart from each other. But I'll have the same thing from yesterday if you wanted to know." I finished as I gave her a big grin that made my eyes close, making me miss the blush that came over her face as she saw my face from underneath my hat.

"S-sure, coming right up!" She said as I opened my eyes to look at her, missing her blush that was over her face as she controlled herself, and waited for a couple of minutes, making some small talk with her, as I finally got my food and walked on over to an open table before I started digging on the food before me.

Not even five minutes later, I was done with all of the burgers and was walking out of the store while sipping on the Sprite of soda through the straw. I looked on down both sides of the side walk that I was on, and saw the place full of adults and teenagers walking around with their friends, obviously done with school. There were a lot, so maybe this area was a good hang out spot for teens? Meh, like I care, all I want is a map and a good nap afterwards.

I started walking down the sidewalk randomly, not noticing the blushing looks that I was getting from teenage high school girls, and missing the same small store selling maps again, and sipped on my soda. I really need something to do, if not, I'm gonna die outta boredom. I really should've kept my mouth shut. Someone bumped into me, making me stumble forward, and ran ahead of me. It was an middle-age man, in saggy clothes, and looked like he didn't take a shower in months. Oh and he had a purse in his arms.

"Someone help! That man took my purse!"

That was the signal I took. The next thing I knew, I was chasing the man through the streets full of people. I started sprinting, dodging and ducking through all of the people, almost taking down some people all the while. I looked back up, almost crashing into a girl, and saw a food-stand in front of me. "Oh come on!" I tensed my muscles in my legs and jumped over the food-stand, barely going over by inches and surprising the hell out of the people that was shopping there, not expecting a teen to jump over the six-foot tall food stand. Wait six-foot food stand? My thoughts was interrupted as I crashed down into a roll and started running after the crook.

By now he noticed me chasing him, as he constantly looked back at me, and started throwing everything in front of him to the ground in hopes of slowing me down. "Hey asshole! Don't think that is gonna slow me down!" In cool and smooth moves, I jumped and rolled over all of the thrown objects in my path, and started to catch up to the damn asshole.

In mere moments, I caught up with him and tackled him from behind and took him down to the ground with me, sliding right next to a cop who was sipping to a cup of coffee conveniently. I grinned wildly as I finally took the asshole down. "Ha! This is what you get from stealing from a woman you asshole!" I pulled his hands behind his back and grabbed the purse from the ground that fell off of his hands in front of him.

By now, people started to look and circle around us as they looked on curiously at the scene in front of them. The cop that I was next to looked confused as hell at what he was seeing. "Dude, do you mind hand-cuffing this guy? 'Cause he was stealing this purse from this lady and I kinda started chasing him and stuff." I said with a grin. The cops face took a on a look of understanding and started to rapidly search for his hand-cuffs and swirled around himself to get it.

In minutes, I watched the hand-cuffed crook being lead off into the back of a police car and being send off to the nearest police station. I stood there with the purse in my hands, and watched the police car drive away as the group of people watching started to disperse and walk away from here. Sigh, never thought I would have done any of this. I looked down at the purse in my hand, and turned around to go look for the lady that got robbed from the bozo earlier.

"Hey!"

I looked up, and to my surprise, it was the cash register girl from MgRonald's. She ran up to me and leaned on over her knees to catch her breath, looks like she was running after the guy too, but couldn't catch up to us. After she was done with her breather, she looked up to me and had a surprised look as her face turned red, obviously tired still. "Oh! I-It's you senpai! Did you really run after him to get my purse?" She looked up at me with a surprised look.

I gave her a small grin. "Of course, I just couldn't let something like this go, and since I could've done something to help, I took it. And surprise, surprise it's yours! Haha, what are the odds?" I gave out a large smile as I handed back her purse. "Here, at least the guy didn't take anything. So that's a win-win for the both of us."

"How is this a win-win?" She tilted her head as she asked me.

I merely grinned. "I got to take down a douche, I finally got something to do, and you got your purse back!" I listed off with a toothy grin.

"Is there anything that I could do to thank you senpai? I really owe you for this." She said as she took back her purse with her cheeks turning red as her hands brushed with mine, of course I didn't notice this and merely grinned back at her as I waved my hands in front of me.

"There's no need for that! Just getting back your purse was enough for me." I honestly didn't want the girl to think that she had to repay me, this was enough.

"B-but I insist!" She stammered as she looked up to me with a light blush on her face, again I didn't notice this.

"Weeell, if you insist," I started to drool at what I wanted, "could I have free food at MgRonald's? The food there is great!"

She gained a surprised look on her face, before she started to giggle to herself as she holded a hand in front of her mouth. "Hey! Whats so funny!?"

She merely giggled harder before she talked again. "Hehe, I honestly thought that you would want something more, but you asking to have free food is really funny." She smiled as she let out some more giggles. I felt my eyebrow twitch at that.

"Oh come on! Who wouldn't want free food from a place like MgRonald's? The food is really good there!"

She just giggled again as she looked up at me with a smile. "I guess that makes you the first senpai. But I can't give you free food at MgRonald's, sorry."

I deflated at that, dammit, why can't I have free food? The food there is great. She must've saw me deflate and started to frantically wave her hands in front of herself. "But I can get you a discount, senpai!"

I inflated at that. "Really?!" Alright! Discounted MgRonald's food for the taking! Even though I didn't get free food, this was still good in my opinion, even though its not as good as free food.

"Sorry if that's not what you wanted senpai, buts that's the best that I could do for you right now." She looked down a bit, with some disappointment showing on her face.

"Are you kidding! This is just as great! Thanks!" I gave her a giant toothy grin that spreaded across my face. That seemed to cheer her up, as she looked back up to me and gave me her best smile.

"Mhm!" She nodded her head. "But I should be the one thanking you senpai!" She gave me a low bow. "Thank you senpai!"

"Hey, hey! There's no need for that! Me getting you the purse back and getting a discount at MgRonald's was enough! You don't need to do that! You'll make me feel embarrassed!" I said frantically as I waved my hands in front of me.

She laughed softly at that and gave me a smile again. "Your really nice, aren't you senpai? It's nice to know that you aren't a bad person." She giggled at the end of her sentence.

I blushed a bit at the praise. "Yeah I know, I'm really awesome." That made her laugh again. I heard a *beeb* go off from my hand, I looked down to my watch and saw '4:00 pm' on it.

"Oh, do you have to be somewhere senpai?" I looked up and saw her with some disappointment on her face.

I grinned at her. "Nah, I'm not going anywhere if you wanted to know..." I stopped in the middle of the sentence as I was about to address her, but I realized that I didn't know her name at all. "Now that I think about it, I never got your name."

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and gave me a shining smile. "My name is Sasaki Chiho, nice to meet you senpai!" She did a little pose with one hand making the peace sign underneath one closed eye, while the other was on her outstretched hip. Unknowingly, she was making all nearby boys drool at her posing form. I felt my eye twitch at all of the drooling boys. Freakin' pervs. "You know, I never got your name senpai? Since I told you mines, you have to tell me yours!" She grinned up at me happily.

I grinned back. "Yeah, your right. My name is Lievan Nainoa Lopaka, but call me Noa. My friends called me that back at home." As I said my name backwards as tradition for Japan. I felt my lips twitch as they wanted to go into a frown. Damn, I forgot about my friends from home. Sigh, I wonder what the hell they are doing after getting notified that their friend died in a car accident? I really don't want to know the answer to that. I shrugged off the sad thoughts, and resumed giving Chiho a happy grin.

She gave me a big infectious smile that made the air around her shine, and made all nearby boys going crazy at that; I think more were gathering around her from behind. Freakin' pervs. "Its nice to meet you Noa-kun! I hope we can become good friends in the future!"

"Yeah me too, and since I'll be coming to MgRonald's for their delicious burgers, I think we'll be seeing each other more often Sasaki-san." I said with a toothy grin as I said her last name respectively. She puffed out her cheeks as she looked at me with a puffing-frowny face, making herself look really cute in my opinion.

"Noa-kun, call me Chiho! All of my friends call me by my first name! So you don't need to call me 'Sasaki-san'!" She said with a small giggle.

I holded my hands in front of me in surrender. "Okay, okay...Chiho-_san._" I grinned mischievously at her. She gave me a cute frown as she started wailing her hand at me, that just made me laugh.

"Hey~! I thought I said to call me Chiho!" She wined cutely. I just laughed good heartily at that.

* * *

I gave out a big yawn as I started wandering around town late at night, the city sure looked nice at night. To bad you couldn't really see the stars in the night sky. After we introduced ourselves, I decided to take Chiho out for some food, my treat. At first she didn't want to got, saying that she didn't want me to spend money on her, but after some persuasion, she agreed to come along. I took her to a ramen stand-which I always wanted to go to if I ever went to Japan!-and talked about ourselves.

Turns out Chiho was still in high school, but was working at MgRonald's to get some extra money for herself as she wanted to be independent for herself in the future, which was admirable for someone her age. She asked where I was from, as my 'exotic' skin made it obvious that I was a foreigner. When I told her that I was from Hawaii, I almost choked on my ramen as she started squealing loudly and rapidly shoot question after question about how Hawaii was like, as she always wanted to go there.

In the end, after I answered all of her questions, she was in a dream-like state as she dreamed herself in the beaches of Waikiki. I had to snap my finger in front of her face to get her out of it as she would of stayed like that for the rest of the day. After we finished are ramen, I took her to a arcade where we started to hang out and play games for the rest of the day. When it was starting to get late, I offered to walk her home, which she refused at first saying that she didn't want to be a bother to me, but I just stubbornly refused her refusal(Ha! Look what I just did!) and walked her home.

At the front of the gate that lead to her house, we exchanged phone numbers, if we wanted to do something like this again in the future. After that we said our goodbyes and parted ways, Chiho going inside her house and me walking aimlessly around town before I would go home. Man, I _really _need to find a map of the town, because this is getting ridiculous since I have no idea where the hell I'm going half of the time! Its a good thing that I tend to remember the places that I go to and let myself find a path there.

I gave out a large sigh. Dammit, why could I never find a goddamn map? It should be simple, as about every store sells maps since Japan gets its fair share of tourist. But at every store that I ever went to had none whatsoever! And if I asked a employee, they would say that they were out of stock, saying something about a 'shortage' or something. _Aww, why could I _never_ find a map when I need it?_ I gloomily thought to myself. This totally sucks.

I closed my eyes and sighed again, not noticing the person in front of me at the moment until I bumped into the person in the middle of an empty sidewalk, making said person fall to the ground. Oh come one! Is this gonna become a trend? With me constantly bumping into someone? I looked down at the person that I bumped into and felt my cheeks getting warm with my eye twitching at the same time. The person that I bumped into turned out to be a girl, but not just any girl, a very _main character_ girl. My eye started to twitch rapidly as I took in her form.

She was quite short for her age, maybe petite was more like it, with reddish-brown hair that matched with her hazel colored eyes. Her hair was cut short, just barely touching her shoulders, with a heart-shaped face that enhanced her looks with fair-skin to boot. Wearing casual clothes consisting of a light pink tank-top with short-shorts, sneakers, and a couple of wrist bands on. Overall, she was a cutey. But the thing that really made her special was the fact that she was FUCKING _YOSHINO FUJIEDA _FROM _DIGIM__ON DIGITAL SQUADS_!?

You have got to be shitting me! _Another,_ anime mixed into this universe! Come on! This is just getting fucking ridiculous on so many levels!? Why couldn't I have been born into a normal universe where everyone hates each other but doesn't have super powers? Sigh, I hate this place. But I also love it 'cause of all of my favorite characters are here for me to befriend. Freakin' double-bladed sword, why did it have to be cool and shitty at the same time? Sigh, I wish that I could ha-shit! She's looking up at me!

"Here let me help you up." I quickly said as I offered her my hand, which she grabbed-holy shit shes holding my hand! And its soft and warm too!-and pulled her up. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and bumped into you. I hope you can accept my apologies." I gave her a bow of apology.

"Ehehe, its okay. I wasn't paying attention too, so I guess I'm the one that was supposed to say sorry." She laughed nervously as she looked up at me and blushed a bit. I gained a confused look as her face reddened. Is she sick? "Are you okay? Your face is all red." I pointed out.

"Eep!" She touched her face, and started to rapidly shake her head. Okaaay, something is going on and I don't know about it. (You have no _idea_!) She stopped wildly shaking her head, and looked at me again, gaining a embarrassed look as she looked at my confused face. "N-Nothing! I'm okay! It's nothing for you to worry about! But sorry for bumping into you, I hope you don't have any hard feelings." She gave me a short bow of apology.

I started to wave my hands in front of me. Crap! I'm weak against cute apologizing girls! My only weakness!...Besides Menola ice cream bars...But you get the point! I can't handle girls saying 'sorry'. "Nah, nah! You don't need to apologize! It's not cool if you have to apologize if I don't, so don't! It's not cool if a girl have to apologize for something like this, so you don't need too!" I gave her a nervous laugh. Again, only weakness...besides Menola ice cream bars...but you get the point!

She looked back up at me and gave me a pleasant look. "You know, your a nice guy aren't you?"

"I like to think so." I replied with a grin.

Yoshino gave out a small giggle. "You don't get that much people like you anymore these days. All of them are usually jackasses nowadays."

"Blame that on society, with all of the people acting like the world is going to end. No wonder why people are like that. They got to do it to survive, be the asshole, but live, or be the pushover and have your live pulled by a leash." I rolled my eyes. And that's true, back on my world, everyone in the buisness industry was total pricks with a superiority-complex. How do I know? I met them when my mom took my to 'take your child to work day'. That was the day that I met the assholes that were trying to make fun of my mom, but after work, and a beat down later, they never looked in my moms general direction again. Hehe, that still gives me a good tingly feeling in my stomach. Serve those assholes right.

"I guess your right, people nowadays aren't really nice anymore because of businesses these days. You sure are mature for your age, you know that?" She stated as she looked up at me. I was a full head taller than her, so Yoshino had to look up at me while I had to look down at her. Man, I can tell this was hurting both of are necks at this.

"Like your one to talk. Your the first (not counting Chiho since she had a childish-mature theme going on) girl that I had a pleasant conversation with, with out hitting on me at the first chance, with all of the women that I kept on meeting on the streets." I said in annoyance. And its true too! All night there were older women hitting on me all night! These women were freakin' MILFs too! Though it was hard to tell for a while, I kept on thinking that they were around my age. But I guess that since I was in some kind of anime universe, all of the adult women here had bodies of a young-adult that was reaching their twenties. The only way that I could tell that they were older than they look was that they were giving off a 'womanly' aura around them instead of a 'teen' aura that I felt from high schoolers.

She gained a look of understanding. "I feel you, I keep on getting hit on by old perverted men all night." She shuddered. "They don't know when to give up when I say 'no!', but they are so persistent. But it's good to know that someone else knows what I'm going through."

"Yeah, same here." I agreed. Man getting hit on my older women is a bit scary in my opinion(I also forgot that getting hit on by an older woman means that I was really attractive to them). "Sigh, its really annoying! If I were to date someone, I want that person to be someone that I know! Instead of a person off of the street! That is so weird!" I sticked my tongue out in disgust and gave out a shiver. That made Yoshino give out a bark of laughter, which started to make me laugh with her.

After the laughing for a couple of moments, we stopped, with some giggles and chuckles still lingering, and started talking again. "I know what you mean, I think like that too you know? Hehe, it's funny that I bumped into someone that had the line of thoughts like me. It was nice to meet you, but I have to go on home." She gave me a smile before walking off. "Bye!" She waved at me as she started walking away on the dark empty sidewalk...Dark and empty sidewalk?

.

.

.

"...Crap." I swore. Why did she have to walk down an empty and dark sidewalk? I started to jog after her. "Hey wait up!" I called after her. She stopped, and looked over her shoulder in surprise as she watched me jog up to her. "I can't let you go home by yourself like this. It's dark and late at night, who knows what might happen to you at this time of night?"

"I can take care of myself, so you don't have to worry." She tried to wave me off. I know that she can take care of herself, as I seen it myself in Data Squad, but I really can't let her go by herself, otherwise all of the manners that my mom beaten into my head would go down the drain, and I would feel like a jerk if I didn't at least offer her a walk home. And like what I did with Chiho earlier, I'm gonna be really stubborn about it.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to be stubborn about this one. I can't let a girl walk on home by herself, who could possibly get hurt, when I could do something about it. And if you _do _get hurt, I'm gonna be a emo for the rest of the year 'cause I didn't do something to help. And all of the manners of being a gentlemen that my mom taught me would go down the drain." I nodded to myself at that. I'm serious, I'll be a fucking emo for the rest of the year, though I really don't have to worry about that, since Yoshino can taker care of herself in a dangerous situation.

She stared at me straight into my eyes, obviously looking for some resolve in me, for a minute, making me uneasy. After a minute of Yoshino staring straight into my eyes, she gave me a soft smile. "You aren't gonna take 'no' for an answer are you?"

"Hell no!" I answered, as I felt my resolve rise. Yoshino gave me another soft smile, making me blush a bit, and started walking again. "Come on, you don't want to be an emo for the rest of the year do you?" She said over her shoulder as she started walking away.

"Ha! Like I'll be a emo for the year!" I laugh boisterously as I started walking after her. Putting my hands into my the pockets of my jacket, I gave out a toothy smile as I walked side-by-side with Yoshino. "You know, your a real sweet guy. I wish there were more people like you." Yoshino said to me with a small giggle.

I blushed a bit at the compliment, and scratched the back of my head as I gave out a bashful grin. "Thanks! I never really got a compliment about something like that from a girl before, so its pretty nice to be appreciated like this." I gave out a laugh at the end.

"I never got your name, and you look like a foreigner too while at it." Yoshino asked as she looked up at me. Oh yeah, I never gave her my name.

"Oh yeah? Well ain't it rude if you don't introduce yourself first, since your the one asking?" I asked back with a large toothy grin.

"Yes, your right about that. My name is Fujieda Yoshino, its nice to meet you." Yoshino gave me a short bow of introduction. She looked back up at me with a look of expectation on her face.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Heh, if you wanted to know, my name is Lievan Nainoa Lopaka. But call me Noa, I prefer that instead Fujieda-san."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Noa-san." She gave me another short bow, which I returned. We proceeded walking again, going through some part of neighborhood and going through between all of the houses. "Where are you from Noa-san? You don't look like your from America by your skin." Yoshino asked as she pointed out my skin-tone. We stopped as a car crossed the street.

"I'm actually _am_ from America, but where I'm from ain't _apart _of America, but it is apart of America. I know confusing, but you should know about it, it is one of the greatest places to go to for a vacation." I explained to her.

"So where_ are_ you from?" Yoshino asked again with a confused look as we started walking across the street and into another neighborhood. It was a nice and cozy place, I noted. Looking a lot like of a neighborhood from a anime the more we walked into it. I looked up into the sky, and noted that there were tons of stars out in the night sky.

"I'm from Hawaii, the greatest place in the world to have a vacation. And I'm also half-Hawaiian, if your were wondering. That's why I have this deep tanned skin." I answered Yoshino's question as she gained a look of wonder on her face.

"Really? I always wanted to go to Hawaii, its supposed to be a dream wonderland of relaxation and adventure!" Yoshino sighed dreamily as she looked up into the air, imagining herself on the beaches of Waikiki and mountain climbing on Diamond Head. I laughed at her as she daydreamed herself on Hawaii, it was pretty obvious. My laughing snapped her out of her daydreaming as she looked up at me with a glare. "Why are you laughing?!"

I just laughed louder before I calmed down and answered her. "It's just that your the second person today that gushed about Hawaii and imagined themselves on the beaches of Hawaii. And Oahu ain't all like that, well maybe to mainlanders and foreigners, but to me, its just..._home._ Always will be, and forever will, Fujieda-san." I smiled to myself as I remembered all about Oahu, losing myself to my thoughts and memories all about it. It truly is a beautiful place to be at, and since I was raised there, it was a home to me. I could feel my smile stretch across my face, a smile so big that it made my eyes close.

I really didn't notice Yoshino looking at my smiling face and gave out a small smile on her face. "You must really love the place."

I don't know if it was possible, but I could feel my smile getting bigger on my face. Strangely, I felt like my smile looked a lot like Luffy's from One Piece. "Of course I do, it was the place I born and raised in." My happy smile faltered. "But...under circumstances I moved out and moved into Japan not too long ago. Sigh, I really miss the place, and its only been a couple of days and I'm homesick." I sighed sadly at the end, I really miss Oahu, I miss my friends, and I miss my family, but I miss my mom the most.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll go back to Hawaii Noa-san. So don't feel down, be happy that you have friends and family to return too. I'm sure your friends and family are all sad that you left, but I'm sure that all of them know that you will return. And I'm sure that all of them will keep there spirits up and move on forward as they know that you will go back one day." I was interrupted from my thoughts as Yoshino tried to cheer me up as she looked up at me with a smile.

I smiled back as the words she said echoed in my head. Dang, she sure know how to cheer a person up...and make them feel like crap at the same time. What she said was true, in a sense. I'm sure that all of my friends and family will move on and go forward in their lives, but the thing that I will 'return' will never happen. With me being reborn into another world, I don't expect to ever return back home to see my friends and family. But I'll do the same thing that my friends and family is doing, cope and move forward. My dad would of done the same thing, I know it.

"Thanks, that was sweet of you to do that Fujieda-san. I don't get cheered up about my home, since my mom is never at home to talk with me." I smiled back, lying about my mom. Yoshino gained a questioning look, obviously thinking about what I said about my mom.

"Your mom is never home?" She asked. We started to slow down, as we started talking more and more, getting into our conversation were having.

"Yeah, my mom works as a business-woman and travel out a lot for her meetings and never come home for a while. Sometimes, she doesn't come back for weeks as her job keeps her away for a while. And that's the reason why we moved here in Japan as my mom got a great business offer from higher up in the business industry. She took the chance, signed some papers, and here we are. In Japan, the futuristic city of the world." I explained to Yoshino as we continued walking to her house.

"Wow, so that's why you're in Japan. It must be sad that your mom never comes home to bond with you. But what about your dad? I'm sure he hangs with you to at least spend time with their son?" She asked. I stopped walking entirely as she asked about my dad. I frowned and gained a sad look in my eyes. She must've saw the look and gained a sorry look on her face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Sorry if I offended you." She looked off to the side as she didn't want to look at me as she learned that my dad was dead.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I waved her off with a sad smile plastered on my face, as I tried to steer the conversation from my dad. "He would've gave me a nuggie if he learned that I was getting all wet-eyed over him. So don't worry about it."

We continued walking as we started talking again. "So you never had your parents home all of the time?" Yoshino asked as we walked past a small park for children.

"Actually yes, and no. I had my parents come on home and visit so they could spend time with me, but they were away for so much that I started to raise myself along with my friends as we tended to get into a lot of trouble. Hehe, you will not believe the kind of stuff that we would get into." I chuckled a bit as I remembered all of the trouble that I would get into along side my friends. We walked back into a street full of three-story houses, obviously the richer part of town.

"What kind of trouble would you and your friends get into? It sounds kinda bad." Yoshino asked, curios about what kind of trouble that I would get into.

I gave her a giant toothy grin, showing off my sharp canine teeth in the process, as I was about to go on a list of all of the trouble that I got into, but I was interrupted from blowing my mouth off as Yoshino stopped suddenly. I stopped in front of her, and noticed we stopped in front of a small gate that leaded of to a large four-story house. "Well, it looks like I wont be able to tell you all of my past adventures. I guess this would be where we part ways, Fujieda-san." I gave her a large smile, and took my hat off to hold it over my head in a form of goodbye.

Yoshino gave me a small smile. "Goodbye Noa-san, I hope that you have a safe travel back home." She waved at me as she opened the gates and started to walk to the door to her house.

"Hey!" I called after her. Yoshino stopped at the door to her house and looked back at me. "If we meet again sometime in the future...wanna get some coffee with me? It might be nice if we do something like this again." I asked. For some reason, I felt like asking Yoshino out, if we ever meet again-which we will!-in the future. It was nice talking to her, and I hoped that we could talk again sometime.

She gained a surprised look before a blush spreaded across her face, but quickly turned her head to hide her blushing face. She thought about it for a minute, which was starting to make me nervous, and finally gave me her answer. "S-Sure, it would be nice to do this again Noa-san." I gave out a giant toothy smile at that. Yoshino opened the door to her house, and was about to enter before I stopped her again.

"Hey Yoshino! You shouldn't say goodbye! It means that we wouldn't see each other again! So say 'see y'all later' instead! It wouldn't be cool if we didn't meet again in the future! Hahaha!" I yelled to her before I gave out a big laugh. "So see y'all later, Yoshino!" I waved off to her, as I turned around and started walking away from her house.

I don't know if Yoshino said anything, or if the air was playing with me, but I thought I heard Yoshino say something to me.

"See y'all...Noa-kun."

* * *

I gave out a tired yawn as I woke up from my bed, and started walking to my bathroom to start my morning routine of brushing my teeth and taking a shower. Man, I sure stayed up late last night as I got home late as I got lost a lot from walking from Yoshino's house towards mine. After my morning routine, I dressed in my usual clothes and walked down stairs. Grabbing the remote on the counter, I turned on the TV on the national new channel, on full blast, and opened the refrigerator and grabbed four large Grade-A eggs.

Making rice in my Rice Cooker, I grabbed the carton of milk and started to pour myself a cup of milk before I started making me scrambled eggs. In ten minutes, I finished making my scrambled eggs and pulled out a plate full of rice, and poured the eggs from the pan and onto the plate. Grabbing a bottle of ketchup from the fridge, I walked on over to a counter that had my plate of food and a cup of milk, and squirted some ketchup on my eggs and rice. After ten minutes, I finished my food and milk and washed my dishes.

Afterwards, I grabbed the remote off from the counter and looked down at my watch, seeing '9:45' on it. I didn't really have to worry for having to be late to Ishiyama, since the place never has any teacher there to count tardy for me-by the way, Ishiyama never has any teachers here because they were to scared to work here because of the students-I don't have to worry about any of that. I turned off the TV, missing the what the lady was gonna say, and started walking to school. Walking outside, and locking the door, I walked down the street, noting that the street was empty of any students since it was almost ten o'clock in the morning.

I checked the inside of my jacket, and was pleased to find all four of my guns inside of their gun holders hidden inside of my jacket. Happy with my results, I pulled my headphones over my ears and started blasting 'Dynamite-Taio Cruz'. It was a great song to listen to if you wanted to go to school in a good mood. After crossing streets, and generally heading into town, I finally arrived at Ishiyama. Standing at the front gates, I marveled at the fact that I was actually going to Ishiyama High from Beelzebub. It was so awesome.

With a spring to my step, I walked at a comforting pace with my music blasting into my ears. I barely noticed the giant guy standing in front of me, until I bumped into him. Looking up at his face, I was barely able to see what he looked like since the sun was literally behind his bald head, so it was impossible to tell what he looked like. Though the one thing that I took notice was that he was ripped as hell, and was wearing a muscle shirt that showed off all of his muscles.

I was his jaw moving up and down, obviously talking to me. But with my headphones over my ears blasting music into them, I didn't hear a thing from him. So the first thing that came to me, was that he wanted to fight with me. Well, that was what I thought, and since everyone fights here to prove how strong they were, what say this guy is any different? So I did the first thing that came to me, I punched him in the face with all of my strength into my punch, sending him literally _flying _through the air, and across the school yard before crashing into the wall of the school and embedding himself head first with his lower body sticking out of the wall with smoke coming out of his ass, looking so dumb yet so funny at the same time. And why is smoke coming out of his ass? Maybe its a anime thing? I can never understand these kind of things.

Not noticing all of the shocked looks that I was getting, I continued walking to the school building indifferently. It seemed like that got the attention of everyone in the school yard, for some reason I was surrounded by dozens of delinquents that completely blocked me off from the entrance. I looked at all of the idiots that was surrounding me, seeing all of them with cocky looks over there faces as they holded various blunt weapons in their hands. I just looked at all of them from the corner to corner of my eyes from underneath my hat, somehow I felt like I was unnerving them since they couldn't see my eyes from underneath my hat. It stayed like that, with me tensing all of my muscles for a giant brawl and them spreading their legs to jump at mt, until at some unspoken signal, all of hell broke loose.

I don't know why these guys are coming after me, maybe it was because I beated the crap out of some big shot with one punch that sended him flying or maybe it was because of those guys that I let go of yesterday started to spread rumors about me and everyone here now wanted a piece of me so that they could be a top dog of the place. I don't know if it was any of these, but I didn't really care about it as the first thing that screamed at me was to punch the living shit out of everyone that was coming down at me.

Sigh, I can tell that this is gonna be a long ass day.

I grabbed the first person to get to me by his face, and threw him to his pack of friends that gave me enough room from my front. I had to duck as a baseball bat sailed over my head, that ended up hitting the face of a random attacker in the process, before I swiped him down to the floor from underneath and grabbed his baseball bat and barely manage to deflect a golf club that would've hit my head from behind. Pushing the golf club away from my face, I slided my bat down the length of the golf club and smashed his face in with it. I heard the tell tale sound of his noise breaking as I saw blood squirt out of his face, along with some teeth, into the air.

I did a back spin kick to some idiot that tried to sneak from behind me into his face, sending him flying into some people, taking them down along with him. I jumped forward, dragging the bat along the ground, and swung upwards into this guys jaw, sending him flying up through the air along with some teeth, as I heard his jaw dislocating from the hit. I turned around as I barely heard someone giving out a battle cry from underneath my headphones, that was still blasting music into my ears and magically sticking to my ears with out falling off from all of the movement that I was currently doing, jumped back as a douchebag with a combat knife swiped at my stomach, with me barely dodging it by mere inches, and gripped my bat into a 'batters' position and swung at his head with all of my strength. He dropped like a sack of potatoes, with me grabbing his falling body with one hand and using his body as a meat shield to block two people running straight at me with a metal pipe and a baseball bat with nails sticking out of it respectively, and blocked their attacks with the random guy, feeling the kinetic force of the attacks from the other side of the impromptu shield pushing me back, and waking the guy up in the process, who then fainted again from the pain, and pushed back with my meat shield, flinging them back for enough room for myself to work with.

I threw the guy at them, with them barely managing to dodge the flying human missile, and charged at them with a battle cry as I jumped up into the air and brought down my bat that connected with the kid with the nail covered bat, splintering my wooden bat with a giant crack from the process, and spartan kicked him in the chest that sended him tumbling back as I barely managed to duck the swing to my head from the golf club wielding teen. I dodged his attacks for a bit, trying to get a feel for the guy, before I went on the offensive by swinging my cracked bat at his head. He ducked underneath it, as he followed up the attack by swinging upwards at my head. I barely managed to block it with my bat, making the crack along it grow, and punched him in the face that sended him flying into a group of spectators that was waiting to have a turn at me, and sended all of them down to the ground.

I grinned at that, and barely ducked as a nailed covered bat sung over my head again. Looks like the guy from earlier never really went down. I jumped back from him, making room between me and the asshole with the nail covered baseball bat. We circled each other, with we gripping the handle with both of my hands and holding it over my shoulder, ready to swing, and him holding the bat in front of him like a sword. I charged at him, with him charging back, we both swung are bat at each other, are bats meeting in the middle. When are bats struck each other, my cracked bat broke in half and made splintered wood fly around us as the top half of my bat went sailing through the air and, miraculously, hit some random person on the back of the head and knocking him out in the process.

The guy was a bit shocked that my bat was destroyed and went flying through the air, and stayed still in shock which I took the advantage of. Quickly grabbing his bat and getting a firm hold, I kicked his legs from underneath and made him fall and sprawl on his back. I stomped on his face, knocking him out and breaking his nose and dozens of teeth, and turned around, with my new bat in my hands, to block a long and thick chain that was whipped at me from behind. The chain wrapped around my nail covered bat, sticking itself around my bat as the nails bolted on kept it from coming off.

Grabbing the chain, I looked at the user of it, who was at a good ten-feet away from me, and gave him a shit-eating grin that stretched across my face from underneath my hat, which shadowed my eyes, and ended up scaring the crap out of him. I pulled on the chain, pulling the weapon in, along with its current user, towards me. As he flew the air, I reared my clenched fist and gave him a superman-punch right to his face, breaking his nose and making blood fly all over the air and knocking him unconscious from my jaw-breaking punch. Losing his grip from the chain, I pulled in the long metal chain with one hand, the other holding the bat, and spinned in a full circle on the heel of my foot, making the chain fly through the air around me as it started to hit every single boy within ten-feet of me in the face, either bringing them down to the ground in pain or knocking them out along with a few broken teeth here and there, and since the rest of the delinquent population in the school yard decide to surround me, I ended up ending the fight right there.

I stopped spinning and looked down at all of the groaning, or unconscious, delinquent population of Ishiyama from the front school yard on the ground in pain, along with some blood and teeth surrounding them on the ground. I looked down at the chain and bat in my hands, and threw the bat through the air at one idiot that managed to dodge the last attack to the back of his head, as he started to run away as he realized that he was out of his league, and knocked him down head-first to the ground unconscious. I looked down at the ten-foot long metal chain wrapped around my fist and grinned down at it, for some reason I liked it after using it as it made me feel like a total badass standing over a dozen of idiots on the ground, with the chain wrapped around my hand and falling the ground and surrounding my feet in a circle pattern from my last attack. I wrapped the chain around my waist, making it a impromptu belt. The chain-belt around my waist was in a sidewards 'X' shape across my waist, as it wasn't really tighten enough to be considered a belt but for fashion.

I pulled my headphones off from my ears, so that it could rest around my neck, and snorted at all of the downed idiots that tried to fight me. Morons I tell you, if I were a normal person, I mean myself before I got here, I would've freaked the fuck out and decked it as soon as the idiots surrounded me. But with my new found strength and powers, and Gamers Mind to keep me calm, I actually beated the crap out of over a _dozen _experienced street fighters of Ishiyama High, now if that didn't surprise me, I did all of this just using skill, strength, speed, and quick thinking. This, is officially the greatest day _ever._ Why? Because I feel like a total _badass _right now, that's why! I took in a deep breath through my nose, taking note of the smell of blood in the air from all of the idiots on the ground, and started walking towards the school building with a small spring to my step.

Who knew beating up delinquents could be so fun?

I gave out a huge laugh, a laugh so big that I scared the living shit out of the still conscious fighters on the ground. To this day, the day that I beated the living shit out of actually _fifty _delinquents in one huge ass fight unknowingly, would make him a legend in Ishiyama High. It was the day that I got the nickname "The Foreign Fighter" from that day forward.

* * *

E.N.D!

Now that's a wrap people!

A good thing about summer computer class was that it helps me type faster than before. Since about every hour, I type in about two-thousand words, I think, so that's pretty good to help me type this story.

Now that this is the end of my rant, time for me to say my goodbyes.

Bye, bye!


End file.
